A family I never knew
by XinnLajgin
Summary: Ever wonder about who Kagome's father was and why she never mentioned him? What if he came looking for her? crossover INYXYYH beware.
1. I'm a what revised

**Disclaimer: Yu** **Yu** **Hakusho** **and Inuyasha are not mine this story is just to satisfy my own sick twisted imagination. I made absolutely nothing writing this story.**

_**Love Many, trust a few, do harm to none. - William Shakespeare **_

**Summary: The demon world tournament has passed Yusuke Urameshi married Keiko Yukimura** **while** **his allies Shuuichi Minamino formerly known as Yoko Kurama and Hiei were pardoned of their' crimes and instituted as full fledged spirit detectives. Kazuma Kuwabara retired from the spirit detective agency and went to the prep school that his sister wanted him to go to. Genkai is alive and to this day lives at her temple with the ice apparition Yukina, Hiei's twin sister. But if you think that their lives would end with a happy ending you're in for one rude awakening.**

"I'M A WHAT!"

Not for the first time, Koenma supreme ruler of spirit world wanted to shrink into a corner and hide. Yusuke was very scary when he was angry. The fact that despite his youth, he was a powerful S-class demon that could probably kill him with a flick of a wrist could and destroy the majority of human world didn't help. But Koenma refused to show just how terrified he was. Yusuke was many things but he wasn't a murderer, and the young god highly doubted the former spirit detective would kill him in cold blood, even for this. Plus the prince of spirit world also knew that to give into fear was to invite further fury from the irate hanyou before him.

Said half-breed paced back and forth the length of the living room in Genkai's temple. So enraged was Raizen's heir, that his demon markings had appeared, and his eyes turned into a blood-spattered wine color. But as livid as he might be, and as powerful as he may have become, Yusuke still had a deep and abiding respect for his former teacher, and wouldn't dare let loose in the constraints of her home. And knowing this Koenma made sure the meeting was there, taking full advantage of his former employee's loyalty.

The sometimes little god-ling tried not to feel too disgusted with the slight manipulation on his part. What he had done was in no way in the league of what lows his father would sink to. Genkai sat at the low table sipping her tea acting as if nothing in the world could bother her. Yukina sat next to her looking at the former spirit detective worriedly. "Please calm down You-san, I know Keiko-chan has a good reason for not telling you." She turned to Koenma, "doesn't she Koenma-sama?"

The brown eyed deity couldn't help the flinch if he tried, and no one missed it. Now everyone's focus was on him, awaiting the answers that the prince really didn't want to give. Keiko's fate hadn't been a happily ever after. And to add to an already complicated situation, there were Yusuke's feelings to consider. Koenma knew that despite his carefree if punkish attitude, Yusuke loved his wife. "Whatever reason she had, Keiko took it to the grave," he replied as dryly as he dared. Abruptly Yusuke stopped pacing and snarled, "maybe not."

_**3 years after the demon world tournament**_

"_YUSUKE"!_

_Yusuke Urameshi sighed. It had been three years since the demon world tournament, and two since he and his childhood friend Keiko had gotten married. The spirit detective thought he would actually be happily married to the brunette that was currently yelling her lungs out at him. He thought by giving up his birthright as king of one third, and potentially all of the Makai he was gaining something greater than any kingdom. Besides, the love of one woman, this woman, was greater than any riches or glory in this, or any other world._

_As it turned out, the love of one Keiko Yukimura came with a hefty price, namely her control issues. 'I never thought I'd see the day that I regretted anything in my life.' Yusuke gazed down at his wife, his chosen life's companion, and couldn't help but think in all of their years both as friends, and as of two years ago, lovers, Keiko hadn't changed a bit. His feisty wife stood nose to chin before him, blue eyes lit with fury, fist balled at her sides, and ready to strike should she deem it necessary."Are you listening Yusuke? We're through I can't take it anymore."_

_Even if Yusuke was no longer a king of the Makai, or spirit detective for that matter he still occasionally went on cases for the prince of Reiki. The deal was mutually beneficial, as the mazoku finally got paid for his services, and Koenma had someone competent enough to clean up the spirit world's messes, without having his father breathing down his neck. To Yusuke it wasn't any big thing, as he knew that his demon instincts had to be satisfied somehow. And there was only two ways to do so, sex and blood. Screwing his wife to death wasn't an option. Neither was mass murder, and finding a fuck buddy was out of the question. _

_So the reticent young punk did what he did best, he adapted to the situation that he found himself in. Yusuke got a job as a bouncer at a local 'private club', and worked for Koenma part time behind the elder deity's back. And taking his teacher's one life lesson to heart, married his childhood sweet heart, finally fully committing himself in a worthwhile relationship. Keiko however had a very different outlook on their situation. All she understood was that her husband was constantly putting himself in danger and working at a dead end job._

_He didn't have any plans for the future and no ambitions to speak of. This attitude never sat well with Keiko, but she thought if she waited long enough, and pushed him hard enough, Yusuke would eventually, 'get his act together.' Why couldn't her husband settle down, and get a (regular) job so that they could have children and move into a house instead of the small flat they owned now? Why couldn't he see that he didn't have to fight anymore? It had become the main topic of their arguments for the last ten months. Yusuke didn't mind the idea of having children just not so soon and the idea of changing his (job) was out of the question._

_He ran a hand through his now almost ridiculously long black hair. The length due to transforming on a regular basis and having gotten frustrated with getting a hair cut before he returned home. His red/brown gaze lifted so that he was looking at his wife. _"_I can hear you perfectly fine Keiko no need to screech," he said softly. Simply put, Yusuke was tired of fighting and just wanted to relax without his wife getting even more worked up than usual. Keiko's face became stained with an angry red as she glared at the hanyou before her._

_She'd expected her lover to fight to yell back to try to convince her to stay with her. It was like he didn't care anymore. And she was too blinded by her own angry expectations to see that she had pushed too hard, and now Yusuke already exhausted from his latest 'job' was in no mood to indulge her need for a temper tantrum. Was it too much to ask for a normal life? Couldn't he see that she needed reliability in her life? It was like Yusuke didn't care anymore. She furiously held back her tears, it was time to end this and she couldn't falter now._ _Get out Yusuke, get out of my house, get out of my life," she hissed_

_Yusuke stared at his petite spouse for a moment. He was tired, beaten up, and in need of some sleep, and now Keiko was being a petty self-centered bitch. She had wanted him to be like all the other guys that existed in her world. She thought that he'd grow out of being the delinquent she befriended years ago. But Yusuke was tired of people trying to fit him into the image that they had of him. If his own wife couldn't love him for whom he was, then there was no point in even staying. Without so much as a word he began to pack. _

_Keiko watched him from their bed. He didn't even glance at her as he threw his clothes into a couple of bags. He only took one picture, the picture himself and the other Reiki-tantei when they were all together at Genkai's temple. It was the one where he stood in the center pointing his spirit gun at the camera, with his arm around his former wife's shoulder. Raizen's heir smiled bitterly at the image before pocketing it and making his way to the door. _"_This was your decision Yukimura not mine, don't ever contact me," he said._

_Yusuke slammed the door behind himself ignoring the sound of his former wife's sobs. He was too angry at both himself and Keiko to be able to deal with her. In no time the half-breed made his way to his former teacher's temple home. When she saw him Genkai didn't even ask what happened. The old psychic merely told him to keep his room clean and that she expected him to train with her in the morning._

The god sighed. Of course Yusuke would do something so stupid, and of course Keiko would over react. Genkai chose this moment to snort, "Again you show your stupidity dimwit." The elderly master was anything but sensitive and her student would get no sympathy from her. That was fine by Yusuke. He had never wanted anyone's pity. "Shut it you old hag, you're not helping" "Whoever said I wanted to help?" She retorted, discreetly drawing him away from his self doubts and violent reprimands.

He rounded on her, too blinded by the sudden rage to see anything else. "Then shut the fuck up!" Genkai stared into the garnet eyes of her successor with grim determination. "No you listen here Yusuke", the elderly martial arts master paused, her glare becoming even more powerful, "You are a father, have been for fifteen years even if it was unknowingly." Yusuke turned away from her grievous and half-healed hurts being torn open anew in front of their very eyes, "It takes more than blood to be a father."

The way he said it was bitten off, and bitter. The undertones of pain and loss were there as well. Yusuke Urameshi hated feeling weak and helpless, and at the moment he felt both. He never knew what it was like to have a father and Atsuko never told him who his father was. As for Yusuke he on no account really asked her. But this child, this child was his. And how could he let something he wouldn't wish happen to his worst enemy, happen to the child he never had the chance to love.

Keiko had not told him she was pregnant, or perhaps she hadn't known. The fact of the matter was that Yusuke was a father and he had been absent from his child's presence for far too long. Koenma made his way over to the former detective, making sure he was out of arms reach, not that it would have done much good. "Congratulations Mr. Urameshi," he said almost formally, "it's a girl." Yusuke nearly choked on the hysterical laughter wanted to consume him, before turning around, and calming down enough to return to his human form."What are you going to do now Yusuke" Genkai asked eyeing her former student for anymore signs of dangerous angst. "One thing at a time grandma, I don't even know her name." Yusuke shot Koenma a searching look.

"Kagome Higurashi"


	2. A true fairytale revised

**Author's note:Round two, hope you like this chapter. Send plenty reveiws**_**-**Rei_

**

* * *

**

Just outside a quiet village with huts and dirt roads, with people who wore kimonos, and wielded archaic weapons two people sat and watched the stars. One was a pale skinned raven-haired beauty while the other was a red haired bushy tailed fox demon. The former held the later in her arms placing ardent kisses affectionately on top of the little one's head.

"It's such a beautiful night, ne?" the girl asked, her voice soft.

The kitsune nodded automatically as he looked up, his head tilting slightly as he scrutinized the twinkling gems as they rested so innocently upon the black velvet night sky. He guessed it was okay but the little illusionist preferred the day when the sun would shine.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he snuggled deeply into her arms.

A sudden wave of comfort flooded over him as he felt her long milky arms tighten lovingly around his small body. Content to stay in her arms as long as she would allow him, the kit returned his attention back to the sky. And there they sat, each taking comfort from the other's presence even as their eyes feasted upon the dark glory of the heavens. Suddenly falling stars began to streak the sky. The kit watched in awe as they fell and the young woman watched his face in amusement as he saw the falling lights for the first time.

"Hmm, father sky is crying tonight" she whispered.

Although the woman child didn't intend for her words to be heard the youkai in her arms heard her loud and clear.

"Who is father sky momma?" he asked innocently

Sapphire eyes softened and closed in both fond and painful memories.

* * *

_A five-year-old Kagome sat in her mother's lap staring into her bottomless brown eyes._

"_Momma where is daddy"?_

_Tears streaked down the woman's face. She was sworn to secrecy never to tell the child of her true parents. _

"_(I want her to be normal)" "(Promise me she will be normal Hikime)"._

"_(What future she has is her own Keiko, but I promise not to ever speak your names before her)"_

"_He is sleeping in the sky Kagome"_

_The child cocked her head to the side looking up at the only woman she ever knew to be her mother quizzically. Those intelligent indigo eyes bore into her very soul, so much like her birth mother._

"_Why"?_

_Hikime wiped the tears from her face and smiled down at the child. Hikime had always been friends with the Urameshis and knew of Yuusuke's secret as the ancestral son of Raizen. She was a priestess of the Higurashi clan after all. _

_She remembered how Yuusuke said it was a tradition for a father to give a name that would reflect on the father's hope for the child. Raizen's name meant defeat all. Raizen then in turn after three months of training with him stopped calling Yuusuke child and named him Reizen, which meant command all. _

"_(What will you name your child Yuu-san)"?_

_The longhaired man smiled, "(We have to have a child first Hikime-san but if we ever have a child I'll call he or she Kaezen)"_

_Hikime focused on the child before her. She pressed a kiss into the crown of the midnight curtain that was so much like her father's. Never would she speak the name of this child's parents to her but that didn't stop her from telling stories about them. She gathered the child in her arms and began to make up a fable for the child, filled with demon kings and other magical creatures all the while telling the child about her parents.

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes.

'Its my turn to tell the story'

"Once upon a time long ago there was a demon king, he was ruthless and considered a god among his kind but then Raizen fell in love with a mortal woman"

The familiar words to the story her mother told her long ago when she asked about her daddy rolled of her tongue easily. She knew that it was something that Hikime only said to make her feel better but Kagome could never call Hikime's ex-husband Saito her father. So the raven haired beauty clung to the story hoping one day that she might meet her true father and ask the singular question that burned in her soul since she was old enough to understand.

'Why'?

Shippou looked anxious for her to continue and so she did.

"But like most loves between the mortal and the immortal it ended painfully, Raizen's beloved died giving him a son he named Reizen and Raizen disappeared soon after"

The kitsune gasped, "Why didn't he take Reizen with him"?

Kagome shrugged.

"The child was almost exactly like his mother and Raizen was pained because of it. Being a hanyou Reizen wasn't treated well by the villagers of his homeland few treated him with respect and all treated him with contempt"

"Like Inuyasha" she nodded at the clever child's deduction.

"Reizen grew up hated by most as each day he grew stronger and more notorious for his skill in the craft of war by this time he had only a handful of friends one being the secret love of his life"

Shippou wrinkled his nose cutely and his 'mother' smiled down at him.

"Who were the others?" he asked

"One was a human who possessed a weapon called the spirit sword a weapon made purely out of his own energy, another was a forbidden child of the Koorime, with them was a old but powerful miko who raised Reizen and trained him, and last but certainly not least was a silver kitsune thief"

That had caught the kit's attention. He nearly bounced up and down with energy asking about the silver kitsune. Kagome chuckled at his enthusiasm and spoke of what she knew of the silver kitsune. And on went her story until Shippou fell asleep in her arms. She smiled down sadly at her 'child' before looking up at the heavens. The stars no longer fell but the stars still twinkled merrily in the night.

"_And so when the battle was won and it came time for Reizen and his beloved to part ways, they still wanted to watch over their' little daughter"_

_A five-year-old Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled toothily at her mother._

"_Me"!_

"_Yes my little Kaezen you, so Reizen's spirit became the night sky and so every time you see a star fall from the sky you know it is your daddy shedding tears until we meet again" _

"Goodnight daddy" she whispered

Kagome closed her eyesand so sleep claimed her


	3. Decisions, decisions, decisions revised

_Looking back at me I see, that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you,  
I'm always wrapped up in, things I cannot win- Cold_

_Italics mean flashback_

Yusuke Urameshi blazed a trail across the rugged terrain of his ancestral 'home'. The sky was alight with the fury that reflected his mood. Lighting flashed across the sky and struck any demon that was foolhardy enough to come even twenty yards of his presence. Winds blew harshly against the land and made the Toushin's unruly black mane whip wildly behind him. But worst of all was the water that pelted down upon him like cold razors cutting into his skin. Blue markings glowed with a power unrivaled by many, untamable just like it's wielder. The turmoil of his emotions had indeed affected the weather in the Makai quite thoroughly.

Fortunately even in his rage Raizen's heir had enough presence of mind to vacate the human world before he let go of his tenuous control. Contrary to popular belief no matter how many times Yusuke followed his instinct; the young hanyou was not impulsive as he led others to believe. He usually analyzed the circumstances before plunging head long into the situation. Unfortunately, Yuusuke's break up with Keiko Yukimura wasn't one of those cases. The words Hikime told him continued to echo in his mind taunting him, infuriating him.

_Hikime Higurashi was surprised by few things in life. She wasn't surprised when her friend left her husband. Disappointed by the long deceased woman's decision, and disgusted in her own collaboration in Keiko's actions there for after but hardly surprised. She wasn't surprised when years later; Kagome seemed to attract the type of trouble that would have done her birth father proud. And now after all of that Hikime was not in the least bit phased as she was confronted by Yusuke. _

_The only thing unexpected about the situation was how long it took the Mazoku to find out. "Kagome deserved a normal life Urameshi-san, would you deny that your life is a dangerous one, and that your daughter's life would be at risk because of it? Yusuke glared furiously at his wife's former friend. He had never lay hands on a person whom couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves, but he was a hare away from doing it now. "Keiko knew what my life was from the gate, if she were so fucking concerned by that she should've talked to me, or not married me at all." _

_Hikime internally flinched; it had taken her years after her friend's death to own up to this very fact. "I make no excuses for my actions." The dark haired woman bowed her head, "I only ask you try and understand why." Yusuke snarled, "That was her choice, just as it was your choice to keep my daughter from me, who you had no right to do." The woman looked at him in the eye for the first time since their latest encounter. "You didn't have to see her tears Yusuke."_

He ran through the forest and passed the desert away from the quilt and pain that wanted to consume him. Yusuke had been the cause of many tears, which in his opinion were wasted, in the end he could only be him. It was bad enough Keiko had retreated from him but to hide the fact that they had a child was worse. The fact that Hikime helped didn't bode well either. Not to mention the fact that Koenma had waited fifteen years of his daughter's life to tell him.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_ _Koenma flinched, "I'm not all-knowing Yusuke, I didn't know until Keiko died, and even then do you have any idea what my father would do if he ever found out that you had a child?"The Toushin held onto his anger, cradled it close to his heart like a beloved child. "Then why are you telling me now." the former spirit detective asked scathingly._ _The child ruler sighed tiredly. "Because she has caught Reikai's attention by traveling back in time before the Kikai Barrier and hunting down a mystical artifact called the Shikon no Tama." _

Yusuke quickened his pace determined to suffer the memories in solitude if only for a few moments. A weaker man would have stopped long ago, would've found the nearest darkest hole they could find, and collapse into a sobbing mess, howling in enraged agony. And the only thing stopping Yusuke from doing just that, he couldn't find a big enough hole. Biting back the bile infested laughter that wanted to spill forth, the young Mazoku mused over his own folly.

"_What will you do now Yusuke," asked Kurama._ _Yusuke had left Genkai's to figure out that very same thing only to bump into the kitsune and his partner Hiei. He had confided in the fox hoping that the former thief would answer the question for him. Alas Kurama didn't know the answer. And as for Hiei, well as usual the diminutive demon had little to say. "I don't know." Hiei snorted, "Then go find out detective; confront the ningen who took your offspring." _

Yusuke snarled it was a mistake on his part to have listened to Hiei's advice. A mistake that had forced the hanyou to accept the truth, it was his fault that Keiko had left. So focused on the splintering pain in his heart Yusuke nearly ran off a cliff. He abruptly stopped his mindless running just in time to not fall over the edge. It wasn't like the fall would kill him it was only a few miles down and for a demon of his caliber it was merely a step. He wasn't even winded from the run that he just undergone.

"_What is it like, being a demon"? He fought back the waves upon waves of agony that coursed through him. His entire life he was called a monster when Keiko started to see him as one Yusuke began to snap. "Why can't you be-_ _"Normal?" He finished, "Keiko I'm me and no one else, I pretend for no one." He didn't acknowledge the full-body flinch, that shook his wife's frame, nor how quickly that unconscious show of fear turned to something far uglier. _

Looking back now they were destined to fall apart. Keiko forgot how to love Yusuke for who he was, and as a result Yusuke became cold to Keiko. But this, this was adding insult upon injury after gutting disemboweling, and serving his heart on a platter. The platter wasn't even silver. Yusuke snorted. It didn't matter anymore Keiko was dead Hikime made no attempt to reconcile the situation saying 'Kagome has a good normal life.'

"_You call traveling back in time and battling demons normal?"_ _The former spirit detective glared with all the baleful disgust that betrayal had afforded him. It shouldn't have felt so painful, talking to his daughter's kidnapper. He had never been very close to Hikime, or at least not as close as his wife. But the sour taste still tasted of all too familiar bile, and Yusuke couldn't help but to feel dizzy with rage. Hikime's lip twitched, "she's your daughter." _

Yusuke sighed. Finally the brunt of his emotions was ebbing away into nothingness and the storm that seemed to follow him with it. "Jeez there' Urameshi, you wind be blow'n away te good feel'n what's eat'n you." "Yes I two find myself wondering what you are doing in the Makai as well Yusuke, and why you feel the urge to commit mass murder?" Collecting his self control Yusuke plastered on his patented cocky smirk and turned to look upon the two intruders that disturbed his thoughts. "Hey Jin, Touya didn't expect to see you guys here."

Neither of the former shenobi were fooled by the hanyou's deceptively light tone. They had long ago been trained to read body language and agitated twitch of the former detective's hands were quite visible. Yusuke was a very powerful demon and one of the most influential in both human world and demon world. Had Yusuke wanted he could kill them without as much as a thought. But they refused to back down; both Jin and Touya knew that Yusuke wouldn't kill them even if he were angry. They had his loyalty after all.

"What is wrong Yusuke?" He sighed in exasperation, "Oh nothing much, I just found out I pulled a Raizen on Keiko." They blinked, blinked, and blinked again before a grin so wide it would have cracked the red head's face made its way onto Jin's face. Touya was smiling as well watching as the happy go lucky wind master began to heartily congratulate their' would be king. But then he noticed how instead of joylessly celebrating with Jin, Yusuke seemed terse and barely holding his temper.

Reviewing what the former detective just said the ice master fought back the urge to narrow his eyes. "She never told you, did she?" Abruptly Jin stopped jostling around the irate half demon, and turned to stare at his friend and former sect member. Yusuke snorted bitterly, "Of course she didn't, as usual I fucked up again and she took it the wrong way." "Don't cha go on worrying bout the Mrs. Urameshi, women be that way all te time demon and human alike ya know," comforted Jin.

But his other comforting words were stilled by the look Yusuke shot his way. Even Touya as calm and level headed as he was had the presence of mind to flinch. The smart alec fifteen year old they had come to look upon as a friend and leader had changed. His demon nature though not completely dominating his human character was drawing power off of the emotional waves that he was so desperate to hold back. It was dangerous to hold all that anguish inside; Touya knew this from firsthand experience watching breakdowns in torture sessions.

It was a simple matter of time and Yuusuke's emotional resilience was wearing thin. So biting the metaphorical bullet, the ice master asked the one question that would probably be his death warrant, "How long?" Yusuke's snarl was pure animalistic, "fifteen years." Wisely Jin said nothing, knowing that his friend was on the edge. Touya felt the turbulent turning of his stomach. The majority of demon offspring was quite strong, and didn't need as much care as a human child. But like Yusuke, any and all of his offspring would be human first and only become demon if (or in Yuusuke's child's case when) he or she became strong enough.

This was disturbing in its self-considering that Enma wouldn't hesitate to kill anything powerful enough to threaten his authority. The ice demon knew that it wasn't wise to ask any more questions, but Touya had the sinking feeling that the former demon lord's news was only get worse from here. "What did Keiko have to say about all this?" Yusuke met his gaze and Touya curse fluently at what he saw. The pain and utter defeat stared back at him with animalistic rage and sorrow swirling in the bloodied depths. Jin refused to move even as the wind around the former detective began to pick up.

"YUSUKE CALM DOWN!" Instantly the storm that was beginning to brew ebbed and said hybrid turned his gaze to the new intruders of his personal hell. Just a few feet away from himself, Jin, and Touya was Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei. The group looked at him with varying expressions. Kurama and Yukina looked upon him with silent understanding while Genkai and Koenma displayed worry and annoyance. Hiei was cold as always but his support of Yusuke was shown by the pure fact that he was there at all.

"What do you want?" In spite of the cold fury that was coiled Yuusuke's tone the ruler of spirit world was determined to help him and so was the others present. "The real question dimwit is what you want." "Its fifteen years a little too late to get what I want Genkai," he retorted. Yet before the old psychic could retort, it was the usually quiet Yukina who spoke up to Yusuke. Resolve filled her gentle ruby orbs and she stared at him with a strength that he never knew she had. "It's never too late to help the ones you love Yuu-san."

Looking at the people gathered before him, once more Yusuke wondered what he did to deserve friends like he had right now. All of them were loyal to the point where they were some type of dysfunctional family, but when shit went down no matter what they were there. Yusuke knew that he was little more than a thug turned lapdog yet they stuck with him even the idiot Kuwabara. He turned away from them unwilling for them to see him break down before their eyes. "What can I do?" He gritted his teeth, "my daughter has a life of her own, a happy one."

It was a futile attempt to desperately dissuade both himself and those loyal to him from interfering. "Yusuke if you don't do something your daughter won't have a life at all," said Kurama. Touya nodded, "You know how king Enma" he spat the name like a disease, "deals with threats to his order." Yukina continued seeing his resolve weakening. "You must protect her Yusuke; you're the only one who truly can." "That still leaves the how part out, doesn't it," the irate half demon retorted.

Koenma smiled almost mischievously, "I have a plan Yusuke but that will mean that you leave this time and wait till this time frame rolls around once again and that your daughter might share the same fate." Yusuke was quiet for a moment, staring. Could he leave the world he knew behind? Absolutely. Forever was something that he never considered he was a human before he was a demon after all. But now Koenma was forcing him to confront the idea that he would be in existence for a very long time.

Then the idea that his child would have the same fate was a bit discerning. She would probably never be able to see her friends in her own time again. Taking her away from Hikime held its own appeal, but that woman was all his daughter knew. It made the quilt swell uncomfortably in his gut. But then he thought of all the things the king of the dead would do to get her. All hesitation vanished from him. Hell would freeze over and Raizen would turn in his grave before Yusuke let harm come to his child.

"_What do you wish for the most Yusuke?"_ _The half demon wrapped his muscled arms around his wife. Affectionately, he breathed in her unique peace lily scent._ _"To wake up with you in my arms every morning, hearing our child call us to make breakfast."Keiko smiled, "such a simple dream."_ _Yusuke two smiled. "It's the simplest dreams that are usually the best ones." _

Yusuke shook himself out of his reverie. Again the Mazoku had to forcibly remind himself that the long buried happiness he and Keiko once had no longer mattered. They were but shadows in the back of his mind. The woman he once loved was dead, and had been dead to him long before she ever entered the grave. Only the now mattered. Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Touya, Jin, Yukina, and Koenma all stood watching him, waiting for his answer.

"Do it Koenma."


	4. Blood right and mates revised

**Author's note: Chibes-san you have my full permission to borrow my idea. Sorry it took so long to update. It usually only takes me a few hours to come up with an idea and only a couple of days to type and revise it. But I haven't hade a moment of peace these last few months. As for kogas-mate the answer to your question is no. As you know Keiko is very much in love with Yuusuke. The problem lies within that for all her strength Keiko is still just a normal person. Any way I hope this makes up for the long wait in spades. –_Rei_**

**_P.S I need a beta reader_**

**

* * *

(Reikai)**

Koenma walked passed the looming doors of his office. Fast at his heels were an annoyed Toushin and his former master. Following behind them at a more sedate pace were Jin, Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Touya. As soon as they crossed the threshold the doors were closed behind them and George the blue ogre guarded the door.

As Koenma took his place sitting at his desk Kurama dragged Yuusuke to as seat making sure the former delinquent sat down. Raizen's heir glared at the fox spirit but didn't shake off his hold.

Without so much as a word Genkai sat next to him and glared, effectively cutting off any harsh words that were about to spew forth from his lips. Jin floated behind them next to Yukina who sat to the old psychic's immediate left. Touya and Hiei hung back each leaning against opposite sides of the same door.

"Firstly Yuusuke to understand my plan to work you going to have to give up your life in the human world completely are you absolutely sure you want to do this"

Yuusuke scowled at the spirit world ruler, "You asked me that before and I'm not about to change my mind so get on with it toddler"

Koenma sucked on is pacifier in annoyance before pulling out a book roughly six inches thick and a good few pounds heavier as it looked. He tossed it to Yuusuke who deftly caught it without a thought.

"Then you need to start studying your history. More specifically the history of the shinkan jewel"

Yuusuke looked at the book sourly but opened it nonetheless. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Naraku formerly know as Onigumo is a hanyou though not very powerful is manipulative enough to rival Yoko Kurama at his worst, Yoko, at the least had a certain honor while Naraku is above nothing to get what he wants" said Koenma

Kurama looked at the page his friend was reading before looking at the child ruler. His emerald pools fastening on Koenma's brown ones. He like Yuusuke had a slightly dubious expression plastered on his face.

"He manipulated the former guardian of the jewel"?

Koenma nodded, "Kikyou was a very powerful miko, back then few humans had high spiritual energy so it was easily mistaken as holy energy"

Yuusuke scoffed, thinking about Sensui. There was no way anyone past or present that could actually match the power the rogue spirit detective possessed.

"Naraku was a tough costumer even when he was human, He was obsessed with Kikyou to the point he'd kill her just so that she wouldn't be with anyone else. He disguised himself as her love and stabbed her in the back on the spot "

Genkai looked visibly disgusted, "something tells me it only gets worse"

Koenma inclined his head in agreement, indicating for them to continue reading while he narrated the finer points.

"Of course it gets worse, Kagome wouldn't be Yuusuke's daughter if it didn't" he said almost exasperatedly

Yuusuke growled, "get on with it pacifier breath"

"Well there was an accident with the soul travel traffic apparently the echo of Kikyou's spirit got intertwined with your daughter's soul more specifically the Shikon no tama"

"Fifty years after the initial death of Kikyou your daughter got into a fight with a centipede demon and got dragged back to the warring states era, she freed Kikyou's lover Inuyasha, whom Naraku had tricked her into pinning to a tree" he continued

Touya leaned forward in interest, " Kikyou was resurrected"?

Koenma sucked on his pacifier loudly and his eyebrow twitched irreparably.

"A witch got a hold of Kikyou's ashes and Kagome, unfortunately by Kikyou being anchored to Kagome's very core the echo is a very much part of her, Kikyou (the jewel's echo) is the source of Kagome's human energy without Yuusuke-"

"Her inner demon will not only take over, it will rip her to shreds" Yuusuke finished.

"In every way her power has become anchored to that jewel should it become completely tainted it will kill her"

Pain radiated off of the former spirit detective in waves. Yet as he sat there with his friends at his side Yuusuke found strength not to scream in frustration at the unfairness of it all. His daughter didn't deserve this, no more than she deserved to be lied to about her parents and dragged from the happy life she could have had.

"What happens if the jewel is completely purified?" asked Genkai surreptitiously taking hold of her 'son's' hand

Koenma sighed, "then her blood inheritance will awaken most likely killing her anyway" he looked directly into the Toushin's eyes

"If she does survive than there is absolutely no way she can return to this time frame without waiting it out"

Hiei snorted, "why not, if the detective trains her hard enough the girl will be able to withstand Enma's forces"

Kurama shot a glare at his partner his eyes flecked in gold. Obviously the kitsune had the answer to his rudely stated question.

"She is using a portal that only recognizes a certain type of energy signature. More specifically the energy corresponds to Kikyou. Kagome will obviously become too powerful for the portal to handle and it will collapse in on itself"

" Even when she is trained, no one can last against Enma forever Hiei" stated Touya

"Hn"

Yukina chuckled at her brother's typical response. After a few more minutes of basically reviewing the history they started on exactly what was going to happen. The unconscious tension that had built up in the room previously slowly ebbed away. Jin had remained silent for most of the meeting started cracking an occasional joke now, making Raizen's heir relax even further.

"So basically your saying we set up shop with some bullshit story about us being a wandering clan just settling down that just happens to have a jewel shard and a powerful miko" stated Yuusuke with doubt purely audible in his tone.

Genkai didn't even bother smacking him; she'd only hurt herself. Instead the old psychic snorted at her former pupil's stupidity.

"You actually thought you were going alone dimwit? Knowing you you'd merely fuck it all up"

Yuusuke glared at his pink haired mentor, '.:translation:. They were going to help whether he liked it or not'

"This is serious Yuusuke, what would Kagome say if she knew the truth too soon and not to mention others knowing at all"

Thinking about the child ruler's words Raizen's heir couldn't help but wince in agreement. If Kagome was anything like her mother than Yuusuke wanted to stave off that particular conversation for a couple hundred years. As for anyone else knowing, well that would throw to many things out of whack.

Koenma retrieved what seemed to be a giant long sword from his desk. Not once, Yuusuke noted, did Koenma's hands come in contact with the hilt. He maneuvered the deadly blade expertly making sure he didn't cut his hands.

"This is your one way ticket to the warring era Yuusuke meet the Ketsueki iikagen tou or the blood right sword"

Kurama's eyes widened fractionally, "The sword rumored to have been responsible for demons rule over humans"?

Everyone turned their' attention to the kitsune.

"Whacha' talk'n bout fox" asked a very confused wind master

" It was long ago maybe even thousands of year's before any barriers between the three worlds were even thought about, as you know humans and demons are natural enemies"

"But what you don't know is exactly how long this war between the humans and demons went on, There used to be so many other realms beside the three that stand now" Kurama looked directly at Yuusuke, "They were wiped out with a few years after the war started"

Hiei snorted, "weaklings"

Kurama ignored him.

"The major confrontation between the humans and three demon lords didn't last as long as it could have because Magnus Presul last of the fae forged a weapon of steel that his people created, bones of humans, and blood of the demon lord whom the humans had captured"

"Something tells me it worked"

Kurama's eyes darkened, " It worked too well, everyone including Magnus didn't survive not to mention it was so long ago that few remember it"

Once again everyone turned their' attention to Koenma who set the blood right sword on desk. He sighed.

"That's not exactly right Kurama there were two survivors, the captured demon lord Tosatsuzen and his mate Rexene, because the sword was forged of his blood Tosatsuzen was immune as was his mate because at the time she carried his child"

Koenma looked into the Toushin's eyes, " Tosatsuzen felt the weapon was too powerful for any race to wield he gave it to the Reikai anyone that isn't of Tosatsuzen's blood that touches the thing will set it off and destroy everything within a three hundred mile radius, so please do us all a favor and don't ask me how I got it"

Touya pushed off from the door and moved closer to where his former sect member floated.

"Then how are we going to be able to use it unless you're saying that Yuusuke-sama is the descendant of Tosatsuzen"?

Yuusuke growled at the title that Touya associated with his name. Yet the ice master ignored him in favor of paying attention to Koenma's response

Koenma laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "well that actually is true in a way, Tosatsuzen was Raizen's father"

None of them were really all that surprised by this. Yuusuke's relatives seemed to just keep popping out of the woodwork. Genkai's sweat dropped at the absolute murder that was in her apprentice's eyes.

It seemed that the situation just kept getting more and more complicated and the former spirit detective wasn't taking it well. Suddenly Hiei moved to stand next to his partner. He and Kurama touched each of Yuusuke's shoulders; Hiei touched his left while Kurama squeezed his right.

She watched, as Yuusuke seemed to relax the moment the two came into physical contact with him. And then a tiny smirk made its way onto Genkai's lips as she saw the slightly glazed look that came over the arrogant young man's face. She knew that look from anywhere. Toguro used to have the same look when she touched him innocent or not.

Yet the old psychic wasn't the only one who noticed the intimacy in which both the cold-hearted half-breed demon and the Yoko reincarnation touched the Toushin. Touya looked at the three friends then at Genkai.

He met her gaze and then looked pointedly at Yuusuke. Understanding what the former shenobi wanted, Genkai nodded imperceptivity in agreement. Things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting around here.

* * *

Far away from the spirit world in a densely wooded forest roughly a few miles away from the boarders of the western territories a ragtag group composed of three humans two demons and one very irate inu-hanyou. They had been traveling for a few days now and tensions were high. Ever since Kagome killed Kikyou, saving Inuyasha's life the dog demon had withdrawn from the high-spirited miko.

Inuyasha wasn't angry with Kagome no matter how many times he yelled at himself for it. He just couldn't hate her for what see did. Kagome had done what was needed to be done even if he couldn't have done it himself.

So instead, he sulked. Being the understanding soul that she was Kagome gave him space knowing that it was nothing personal it was just he was grieving the best way he knew how. But that didn't help much.

Sango and Miroku had been trying to set the half demon and Miko up on a romantic setting. As for Shippou the young kitsune was too young to even notice the tension eating away at the adults. Inuyasha stopped, as he smelled a hot spring nearby.

Looking up at the sky he saw the sun beginning to make its journey westward. It was time to set up camp. He leapt from the tree branch that he stood on only to land in front of the young miko whom he was trying to avoid.

"We stop here for tonight and continue tomorrow," he stated curtly

Inuyasha pointed to a thick glove of trees to a few feet away, " The hot springs are that way"

Without another word the hanyou took off. Miroku was about to go after him but Kagome stopped him

"Let him go Miroku, he needs to be alone" she said softly

"But Kag-", She gave a sleeping Shippou to Sango, "You guys have to stop Inuyasha and I are not star-crossed lovers and this is no fairytale where he's gonna rescue me, get over it"

They stepped back as if smacked when she said those particularly harsh words. Seeing their expressions Kagome sighed and gentled the blow from her stinging words.

"Look I know you guys are just trying to help us but you need to stop, Inuyasha will not love me in that way, ever, he can't, I can't love him more than like a brother, I won't, there are too many bad memories that come to mind when we look at each other" she stated softly.

Tears streamed down Sango's face as she watched Kagome retrieve her pack and headed to the hot springs. Miroku hugged the exterminator making sure he didn't crush the kit that lay between them in the woman's arms.

Kirara mewed softly at the sight of her master's tears. Kagome made her way to the hot springs not bothering to even wipe the tears that fell from her sapphire orbs.

It all was becoming too much for Kagome things were becoming worse with the nearing completion of the Shikon jewel.

* * *

_(Flashback)__"Inuyasha get away from her"! _

_Kagome stood at the ready with her bow and arrow drawn and her aim steadily fixated on the undead miko behind her friend._

"_You can not stop me my reincarnation, this is our fate"_

_Some unfamiliar rage filled in Kagome's heart. She glared at her undead tormentor with a ferocity that she never knew she had. Inuyasha could have sworn that he had seen blue markings appear under her eyes. However they were gone just as fast as they appeared._

"_The hell it is" she shouted, "fate is what we make you sadistic bitch"_

_Inuyasha didn't dare move from the spot where he stood in between the two. _

"_I won't let you harm Kikyou Kagome I love her please don't make me hurt you"_

_Something akin to pity flashed across the young woman's eyes. However Kagome did not drop her weapon, she stared down the half inu-youkai with steely determination._

"_That is not the Kikyou you loved Inuyasha, I won't let her shadow haunt you anymore even if I must save you from yourself"_

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

Kagome sobbed even as she scrubbed away at her skin until it was raw. Killing Kikyou had taken everything she had in her. Any mental innocence the miko once held was now gone and it was slowly tearing her apart, or that is what she tried to tell herself. Lately she had noticed that she had become unusually strong and that her senses had become more and more precise. It scared the young miko to no end.

Suddenly Kagome felt a presence fast approaching her. She quickly dried her tears and got out of the water. Just as the young women wrapped a towel around her to preserve her modesty someone she had wished to forget had dropped in from the trees.

"Sesshoumaru"

The cold-hearted youkai stared at her taking in the fact that she was mostly nude. The western lord had been patrolling his boarders when he smelt his brother and his group just a few miles away.

But what interested him most was when he smelled the sent of a powerful demoness. One must always look for a strong and beautiful mate after all. He tracked the scent here only to find his brother's wench whom he didn't even mark as his.

"Well if it isn't my brother's bitch"

Kagome snapped out of her semi shock at hearing the dog demon's words. Once again a rage that wasn't her own filled her and any usually logical argument Kagome heeded was blown out the window. Blue markings seared into her skin with a power that Kagome feared might consume her.

The towel fell away from her body revealing the blue lighting patterns on her stomach and thighs with a monogram of a phoenix emblazed itself just above her breasts.

Her shoulders now held sun disk like markings with spiraling lightening patterns wrapped around her wrists and ankles. But it was her eyes that captivated the demon lord most. Those once deep blue pools were now icy blue, nearly white in color.

They stared at him with challenge plainly visible and threat more than voiced. So shocked was he that even with Kagome's power burning his skin the proud western heir did not move.

And then she spoke, "Well if it isn't the snarky psychotic bastard himself", "word to the wise asshole, ever call me Inuyasha's bitch again and I'll rip you a new one"

Still dazed Sesshoumaru barely registered what the miko seemingly turned demoness said. Kagome put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot not at all conscious of the fact she was naked. After a few moments passed and the demon lord still didn't recover from his shock Kagome sighed.

"I just not only insulted you lord fluffy, I threatened you"

Suddenly Kagome found herself pushed up against a tree with Sesshoumaru's hand around her throat, his claws digging into her skin. Yet the cold fury did not leave the young miko. She stared into Sesshoumaru's honey golden eyes with unnerving steel building up the power around her instinctually. This male was strong 'a worthy mate'.

Kagome shook away the though even as she became aroused at the thought of his bare skin against her own.

"You dare-"

"Oh, I dare you domineering mutt, I dare" she shot back

Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's wrist in her own sending electrical currents through the limb.

"Now let me go or I will kill you," she stated without even batting an eyelash

Sesshoumaru's hold around her throat weakened as her power increased. He knew without a doubt just then that this human, no demon was more than what she seemed. And it was because of that he made his decision, this female would be his mate and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He could smell how being close to him affected her, even in her anger.

'And what a heavenly scent it is' he thought.

Letting her go completely Sesshoumaru backed off and smirked.

"This is not over woman"

Kagome glared at the demon lord her demon blood demanding she kill the bastard who dared encroach upon her person and her territory.

"My name is Kagome dumb ass and if you ever come near me again I will slaughter you"

The demon lord's smirk did not slip but he did not reply, he only disappeared into the darkening woods leaving behind a seething and emotionally exhausted Kagome.

As his scent faded into the night, Kagome broke down without the anger and arousal clouding her senses. Her markings once in stark contrast to her pale skin were now completely and the young miko slid to the ground with her face in her hands crying tears of anguish and confusion.

"What is happening to me"?


	5. Reflections in the mirror revised

**(Mind speak) Hiei**

**.:Mind speak:. Kurama**

**Mind speak Yoko**

'**Thoughts' **

"**Speak" **

Yusuke glared at the clothes spread out on his bed. He, Genkai, Jin, Kurama, Touya, Hiei, and Yukina had returned to Genkai's temple to prepare for their' departure. He had already called the Kuwabaras and asked them to look after his mother because he and Yukina would no longer be able to do so. Both brother and sister had agreed readily and assured the former spirit detective they would be fine. It did little to put his fears to rest.

The knowledge of Keiko's betrayal was too fresh upon his mind and paranoia and the hurt feeling festered like puss in a wound. He didn't even want to begin to wonder how Kurama was dealing with his human mother's death. So concentrated on his negative line of thinking Yusuke didn't even sense Kurama approach until the spirit fox was just about to knock at the door. Quickly he plastered a cocky grin on his face and called out for his former teammate to come in. Yet as the former spirit detective turned to greet the red-haired kitsune he froze.

Kurama was already dressed in his 'period clothing' and as usual looked absolutely stunning. Kurama was dressed in a black Kimono with gray flowers embossed onto the thick cotton. It was partially open, showing just a peek of a finely chiseled chest, as the former thief had forgone an under kimono. It was neatly tucked into his ashen hamaka that was tied off with a dark purple kaku obi, fitting snugly around his hips. Kurama's hair had grown longer since the demon world tournament and now was the same length as his ruthless counterpart.

Yusuke's hands itched to run his fingers through the silken mane. Kurama's feet were incased in some type of battle ready black slippers more common to the Chinese rather than feudal era Japan. But really, none of the former Reikai tantei could afford period accurate clothing, and Koenma had no human world currency. Finally looking into the gold-flecked emeralds that were Kurama's eyes the former spirit detective knew lust and was confused by it.

For his part Kurama knew exactly what he was feeling and didn't bother to fight it. He had always been interested in the former human and his interest grew into love over time. The fact that Yusuke was raised in a society that thought same sex relationships or even having more than one relationship at once was taboo didn't help much either. Yet like the great tactician that he was Kurama bided his time and planned, he had time and Hiei on his side after all.

Kurama chuckled remembering what his pyro happy lover had to say about his obsession after the fiasco with Sensui

_(Flash back) Kurama stood behind the seated Toushin hanyou. Casually the former thief held scissors in his grasp. Yet in his mind the kitsune was shaking like a leaf. Yusuke stared at his reflection in the mirror scowling darkly at the long black locks obscuring his vision. Hiei was seated on the windowsill a few feet from them, smirking. _"_How do you want your hair Yusuke?" the kitsune asked. _

_The now former detective looked at Kurama through the mirror with a grimace. He hated having long hair, and he didn't know how Kurama could stand it. The itching at the back of his neck alone could drive anyone to murder._ _The adolescent ignored the uneasiness that he felt staring at himself in the mirror. _"_Just make it the same length as before this shit went down Kurama."_ _The fox demon wasn't surprised with Yusuke's decision at all but he couldn't help but be disappointed. _

_The former human looked good with long hair. In the fox's opinion it added to the wildness that defined Urameshi, almost equally as the blue tattoos now outlining his muscular frame. It was if the chips had finally fallen into place, and Yusuke finally looked as dangerously unpredictable as Kurama knew he could be. And all the fox wanted nothing more than to run his hands through the wild black mane, and perhaps touch other more arousing areas of Yusuke's body._

_**(Mind out of the gutter fox)**_

_Kurama didn't falter as he reluctantly began his task. He and Hiei were always close even when they weren't lovers, so close in fact that they would often mind speak instead of out loud. It was just convenient way to communicate. Hiei wasn't one to settle in one place for periods of time longer than a few days. And it would be almost impossible for anyone to find him, or he to keep track of everyone else otherwise. _

**.:Not jealous koi?:.**

_The fox spirit could practically feel the smirk as the heat of Hiei's gaze settled on his rear end. Kurama held precariously onto his composure. His little lover wasn't a very demonstrative being. His words were few and pointed, his touches though not clumsy still unpracticed. Telepathy was more intimate than any physical caresses commonly shared amongst lovers, and was the half Koorime's implicit way of cuddling. _

_**(I'm just surprised it took you so long to admit it to yourself, he is a good choice for a second mate)**_

_Kurama mentally made a noncommittal noise as he continued to clip Yusuke's hair. Youkai in general weren't monogamous beings. There were a few exceptions. And the former thief and his younger lover had discussed at length what they wanted out off their union long before they ever committed. Monogamy had been brought up and they had agreed that neither wanted casual lovers outside of the relationship they already were intent on building. But now Yusuke had come along, and wormed his way into their lives. Out of indulgence the former thief left some of the length of Yusuke's hair stay, not enough to notice but just enough for it to grow out easily._

**.:It's not as if I don't want to try Hiei but, Yusuke is most definitely in love with Keiko:.**

_**(Their romance cannot last forever fox Yusuke is a demon now)**_

**.: Perhaps, koi yet the true question is are you just as in love with him as I am, or are you just going along with this to please me:.**

Hiei snorted almost soundlessly, _**(I thought you knew me better than that kitsune the detective whether he knows it or not has ensnared us both)**_

_Kurama smiled at this knowing all too well that the fire Koorime would never admit what he mind spoke out loud. _ "_Thanks 'rama."_ _The former thief looked down at his handy work and blinked in momentary shock. He hadn't even noticed that his task was finished. Trying to cover up his relapse in his attention Kurama smiled his usual calm smile. _"_You're welcome Yusuke."_

(End Flashback)

Looking at the former spirit detective now Kurama couldn't help but notice just how handsome he had become. At the age of thirty-six Yusuke had a purely masculine physic, complete with tall height, broad shoulders, and muscled body. The little baby fat that the former detective processed at the age of eighteen now was finally gone, and his black tresses had grown out even longer than Kurama's own.

Yusuke's natural scent which had once been diluted by the stench of cigarettes was now cleared up leaving behind what it must have been before the former teen took up smoking, the scent of storms. The odor of charged ozone seemed to swath his entire form, and the former thief was tempted to taste the salt on the air. But what captivated Kurama the most were Yusuke's eyes. They were now a strange mixture of red and brown, lighter than maroon yet darker than Hiei's ruby orbs giving them the appearance of blood.

_**Can we finally take him Shuuichi? **_

Like before Kurama wasn't surprised to hear a voice that wasn't his own in his head. This time though it wasn't his beloved Hiei, it was Yoko. Or, at least it was the last remnants of his alter ego that hadn't solidified itself into his current persona. The ruthless cool headed part of him was just as eager to bring Raizen's heir into him and Hiei's bed as he was. Kitsune were sensual creatures, jealously possessive.

_**.: Be patient Yoko:. **_

The former thief could just feel the pout that was surely would have been on the silver fox's face if he had one.

_**We can smell how much he wants us, why can't we oblige our dear Reizen-sama **_

**.: That is his body Yoko, as enjoyable as it would be to have, you and I both know that we want all of him, body, mind, and soul. Not to mention you must learn to call him Yusuke or at least just Reizen, he hates it when people calls him by his title:.**

_**Fine but, I won't stop calling him Reizen-sama that is who he truly is even if he denies it and don't even try to stop me from calling him as such or I'll call him Kamisenka instead and out loud **_

As Kurama's internal battle continued, Yusuke stared at his former teammate trying to straighten out his own thoughts and waiting for the vision of beauty that was in his door to speak. 'Where the fuck did that come from,' Yusuke tried to shake the feeling that he knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling. Yusuke Urameshi liked women and as betrayed as he felt, Yusuke was still in love with Keiko. Even thinking about Kurama in such a way felt like treachery, even if Keiko was gone. Years of admiration and planning out his own happy ending couldn't be undone.

However this didn't stop Yusuke from eyeing his friend's absolutely gorgeous visage. It felt as if his body was on autopilot, and he was unable to stop himself from blatantly giving the redhead a once over. In Yoko form or not Kurama was more beautiful than any woman including Keiko, and the thought of kissing the kitsune was fast becoming appealing. 'WHAT THE FUCK? I AM NOT GAY.'

But no matter how many times he yelled this to himself in his head, Yusuke couldn't stop the sensory memory of the one time he had held the red head in arms. The smell of the roses Kurama loved so much filled his nostrils; His arms ached with the urge to have the fox's willowy frame pressed against his. It was an idea just too erotic to let go. Yusuke's room was still with tension as both Toushin and kitsune became lost inside of their' own respective internal battles. Finally Kurama managed to shake out of his argument with his more demonist alter ego.

"You should be getting ready Yusuke everyone else is," the read head said as smoothly as he could manage. In turn Yusuke two tried to calm down, "Yeah… Uh, I guess I should" Without so much as a thought Yusuke stripped, pointedly ignoring Kurama as best as he could under the circumstances. The fox spirit watched his every move avidly and ruthlessly squashed the urge to attempt to make the former detective to see things from his perspective.

However just as quickly as the hanyou was undressed he was dressed once more, minus the black obi that he was fumbling to tie to secure his white hamaka. Kurama came up to him and helped him tie the belt before taking in his new attire. And was surprised to see on the collar of Yusuke's kimono was an inconspicuous black rose. He had to forcefully shove Yoko to the back of his mind before the spirit fox could make him react further.

As soon as the belt tied Kurama moved away pretending to be completely calm. And not for the first time, Kurama wondered where Touya found these clothes. Yusuke wore two layers of Kimono the inner layer being cream colored synthetic silk, while the outer layer was composed of muted blue cotton. Like his own kimono, Yusuke's was embossed. But instead of flowers the former spirit detective's kimono featured colorful green, blue, and yellow pheasants.

The black matching wrist guards and straw zori seemed to only further Yusuke's matured good looks. With his knee length black mane tamed somewhat to be put in a high ponytail the former human looked like the demon king he was. "You look nice Reizen-sama," he said trying to distract the former detective. It worked like a charm. Yusuke was quick to snap out of his dazed state and glared at the fox spirit.

"Don't call me that."

Kurama merely smiled at the growled command. Yusuke was already fitting into the role of a powerful demon lord quite well. Yet the former thief didn't dare turn his back to the Toushin. Yusuke would never kill him but he was more than both powerful and creative enough to come up with ways to put a hurting on him. Yet just as he was going to address the issue once more the kitsune was interrupted.

_**(We're ready fox, tell Yusuke to get a move on)**_

Kurama blinked, he was becoming too distracted.

**.: We're on our way koi:. **

The half Koorime wrapped his presence more tightly around his mate before backing off. He knew exactly what his clever fox was up to, but wasn't about to call the red head on the subject. He would have plenty of time to join in on the fun after all so it could wait. He turned his attention back to Genkai whom was currently talking to Mitarai, whom volunteered to take care of the temple in the old teacher's and his sister's absence.

Touya and Jin helped Koenma set up for the ritual that would take them back in time. It was quite interesting to watch the prince of the dead with two former shenobi in full ninja regalia, get on their hands and knees and draw varies glyphs on the temple's stone floor with chalk. "Each glyph represents one of you." he heard Koenma explain. "Din whose, who?" "The tornado is obviously you, the snow flake is me, the diamond tear drop is Yukina, the rose is Kurama, the blue star is Genkai, the dragon is Hiei, and the phoenix in the center is Yusuke" Touya explained patiently. "Din why Urameshi gonna be center?"

Koenma rolls his eyes, "Because he's the one invoking the sword moron." "Oh." "PUU!" Hiei had to resist the urge to let loose his darkness flame technique on Yusuke's other self. The spirit beast had just arrived a few minutes ago, and wouldn't leave him alone. Thus the forbidden child was locked in a quandary either attempt to figure out what was the matter with the spirit beast and solve the problem, or go to the former detective and figure it out. Neither option Hiei liked. So he settled on merely scratching the blue phoenix's belly until his counterpart came.

It was bad enough that he felt odd without his cloak, and his sword out in the open. How he let Kurama talk him into wearing a kimono was beyond him. Now garbed in a plum colored kimono with elaborate black dragons and white clouds stitched into the fabric, Hiei wanted to murder his mate. Sighing Hiei continued to pat Puu. As the great beast leaned its long graceful neck downward, his head bumped into Hiei's Genkai spoke to him. "What are your intentions toward my student sociopath?" Hiei stared down at Genkai.

She was dressed in the basic uniform of the miko only her hamaka was dark brown instead of red. The color was fitting, in a way because had she been younger the coffee brown of her pants would have matched her eyes. Hiei wondered if he should answer the old hag's question it was none of her business what he wanted to do with Yusuke. 'But she is Yusuke's teacher, and perhaps the closest thing he ever had something resembling a proper guardian-'

"I intend to take him as my second mate." "You know the rules sociopath, if you're going to follow tradition go to Atsuko before we leave." Genkai fired back. They all knew that they might never get back. "She may be his birth mother Genkai but that's where her involvement stopped, the only reason I asked Kurama's mother is because I knew that she cared about her son's happiness more than what her stupid human prejudice, Yusuke's mother has no right to claim him." Genkai raised an eyebrow, "Then you're asking me?"

Hiei didn't hesitate, "I am." For a moment the old psychic only stared at him. Her dulled brown eyes pierced through his skin and right to his soul, making him unusually uncomfortable. Really the old woman's stare shouldn't be so effective. He had to face more dangerous beings in his lifetime. Whatever she was looking for she seemed to find inside his ruby orbs because after staring into them for a few more seconds she looked away.

"Don't hurt him." The softly spoken words were a plea, just as much as they were a threat. Suddenly the sword that had sat silently lay dormant in the lap of the Buda statue now glowed. Koenma stood up from the complete circle that he Jin and Touya had drawn. "It's time, everybody stand on your glyph," he order them as he and Mitarai stepped away from the circle. Quickly each of them took their' place at the circle. Touya stood to the right of Jin and Genkai stood to the wind master's left.

Next to the old spirit wave master was Yukina and next to the Koorime was her brother. Then the sword began to pulsate. Kurama and Yusuke had just arrived. "Kurama stand next to Hiei, Yusuke you're in the middle." Neither of the former tantei questioned Koenma as they did as they were told completing the circle. No one was surprised when Puu sprung aloft, and began to circle around Yusuke in the air. The phoenix was his inner self after all, and his heart was no longer in the human world, to many painful memories.

The glyphs began to glow and pulsate in time with the sword and each of the departing could feel it as if it were their' own heart beat. Suddenly the blood rights sword flew toward Yusuke whom caught it by the hilt out of instinct. Lighting danced across his skin where he caught the sword that was forged in the blood of his ancestor. He struggled to focus as the weapon tried to reach out to his youkai and drain him, for what purposes Yusuke didn't want to think about. "Yusuke, cut your palm on the blade and hurry," the junior god called out, over the reverberation that was gradually becoming louder as the ceremony went on.

Again Yusuke did as he was told and was surprised that the blade could easily cut into his skin. He watched in mild fascination as his blood ran down the blade to the ground in a single thin ribbon. The wind picked up and the Maelstrom thrummed so heavily even Hiei was driven to his knees. Yet not once did Yusuke loose grip of the blood rights sword, even when he was driven to one knee and had to use the sword as support, not even as he watched with shocked awe as his teacher became young again with a lighting tattoo appearing on her neck, not even when Puu joined him at the center of the circle.

Then it happened. Yusuke opened his mouth to let loose a scream of pain only to have not a sound come forth. The sword was red hot in the former spirit detective's hand, as it melded into his very skin and bones. Never in his life did the former delinquent ever feel physical pain like this. White lights exploded behind Yusuke's eyeballs and a presence entered into his mind with the force of a charging Raizen and a couple dozen Sansuis.

"**I GREET YOU MY NEW MASTER, KING REIZEN LORD OF THE NORTH, SON OF RAIZEN"**

And in a flash of white hot light they were gone leaving behind Koenma and Mitarai whom still shielded their eyes from the afterglow. Once the light glow had faded both Koenma and Mitarai uncovered their' eyes and gasped. Engraved on the floor were the circle and the symbols that Jin, Touya, and Koenma had drawn. Mitarai looked at the spirit world prince

"Genkai's going to kill you."

"Genkai is going to kill me" he agreed.


	6. We need to talk revised

**Author's note: Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. Your input has been most appreciated and I hope this meets your expectations for a great chapter. _–Rei

* * *

_**

Kagome still sat where Sesshoumaru left, crying. It felt as if the world itself was so focused by her senses it was almost painful. Her over active emotions were drowning her in every sensation making it impossible to even breath. And for the first time in a long time Kagome wanted nothing more than to go home and be with her family and friends crying her eyes out in confusion and internal agony.

Then suddenly she was in his arms. Strong lithe biceps wrapped around her petite waist as clawed fingers curled around her bare hips. The touch wasn't sensual as it was comforting and familiar though the gesture was not. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome could see the snowy mane that she had become so acquainted with.

"Are you alright Kagome"?

For a moment the miko was shocked into silence. She knew she smelled of the hanyou's elder half brother, so why wasn't he going haywire? For his part Inuyasha was trying to be nice for once. He had arrived to see the miko breakdown. His first reaction was to go after Sesshoumaru and kick the elder demon's arrogant ass.

However seeing the tears trek down her face in steady streams and her laced with confusion and no small amount of arousal stayed his hand. When he had first smelled the change in Kagome's scent he had chalked it up to her practicing while she bathed. But then he smelled his brother's arousal close to Kagome and immediately rushed off to save the miko.

With Kagome now situated on his lap Inuyasha he mechanically pieced together what happened with his senses. It didn't help his temper one bit.

"I'm fine"

Snapping out of his fury before it could take over Inuyasha stared at his friend incredulously. The rebuke was just upon the tip of his tongue and his patience was fast disappearing. Yet just as he opened his mouth to issue the scathing words that came too mind he met her eyes. Completely icy blue depths stared back at his honeyed orbs nearly making him flinch at the agony he saw in them. Biting his tongue Inuyasha did something neither he nor any other person thought he could do.

He spoke tenderly with reassuring words rocking the woman child in his lap back and forth with such gentleness that Kagome could do nothing but continue to weep and hang onto him. Drawing on the few memories of his mother's techniques in calming him down Inuyasha made small cooing noises whispering to Kagome with the words that ghosted like a mantra in his dreams.

_"Shh, I'm here little one"_

"_Everything's going to be alright"_

Finally after a few more minutes of tears and Kagome's sobs softened to mild bouts of choked hiccups. The hanyou rubbed her back reassuringly and tried to figure out what to do next. Sighing Inuyasha spoke as quietly yet as firmly as he could, trying to mimic the tone Kagome seemed to use so often.

"We need to talk"

Kagome gave a choked laugh.

"This is possibly the most backwards role reverses I've ever heard of let alone participated in" she joked

Inuyasha smiled weakly, "yeah it is, now stop trying to avoid the conversation"

"What about-"

"We don't have to really tell them anything"

Kagome glowered at him with the threat plain upon her face. However the hanyou was far from intimidated the usual fire that was present during one of her raving sessions was gone. He shuddered even if her gaze was that of ice the suffering conveyed through them was more than enough to project.

"I wondering why they didn't come barreling this way already" she croaked angrily

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, seriously wondering whether he should tell Kagome exactly what Sesshoumaru was doing and how this effected the rest of their' band of misfits. He wanted so much to not tell her. The woman child looked beaten to the ground as it was. But the hanyou knew that if he didn't tell her, Kagome would be vulnerable and susceptible to Sesshoumaru's advances.

Seeing the nervous gesture Kagome looked her snowy haired friend straight in the eye, " tell me"

Seeing the determined look on her face Inuyasha knew that he wasn't getting out of this. And so he took a deep breath and readied his eyes for the certainty of shrieking.

"Sango, Miroku, and Kirara's senses are trained on things that want to** physically harm** us and Shippou might be able to smell the change but he wouldn't understand it, he's too young" Inuyasha said solemnly.

Kagome's visage became more frightened and confused. Her hands fisted in his fire rat haori with a white knuckled grip and her pupils dilated giving her eyes a turquoise tint to their' original electric blue shade.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about **your brother tried to kill me** he held me by my throat against a tree **what change** are you talking about"?

Sighing the hanyou looked at his friend in the eye, "he wasn't trying to kill you Kagome, he was scenting you as a potential mate"

Kagome froze, "**WHAT!**"

* * *

Miles away the great lord of the west Sesshoumaru ran at breakneck speeds toward his castle. Thoughts of the wench 'no Kagome' plagued at his mind. The first and foremost question was what was the miko really? How is it that a being so obviously human could possess the scent of a powerful demoness? It was confusing, vexing and Sesshoumaru hated things he couldn't identify right away.

The only logical explanation was that the girl was a hanyou and hiding her appearance with some type of spell.

'But that doesn't explain her scent' he contemplated as he raced through the trees

From all his recollections of the human Sesshoumaru could vouch for the fact that though her scent was unusual for a human it was defiantly a human's scent. And there was her holy energy to consider as well. Holy energy was designed to destroy demonic entities.

'So how is it that she can possess both'?

In his mind, Sesshoumaru had too many questions and not enough answers. And until he had the answers he needed the western lord wouldn't know how to deal with his mate to be. That was something he found to be unacceptable. Had he missed something during one of his occasional quarrels with his half brother? She was able to pull the Tetsusaiga and survive his deadly poison claws on multiple occasions. Her power was immense.

'The amount of her power should out way the need for her to hide her hanyou status' his eyes narrowed his eyes slightly

'Perhaps this Sesshoumaru's future mate was ordered to keep her true heritage a secret'

Yet the question of why still remained, gnawing at Sesshoumaru like a vulture to a carcass. Sighing he finally made up his mind; Sesshoumaru would find the clan of his intended and uncover the secrets of the mysterious onna. He still had to ask for her hand after all. So the demon lord raced off to his ancestral home knowing that if there were any answers to be found they would be found in the family library.

* * *

The first thing Genkai felt as she woke was as if she had gone a few rounds with Toguro. Everything hurt, her teeth hurt, her very bones felt as if they were shattered, hell even her hair hurt. Yet the old psychic felt more powerful than she did in years. Her senses were as sharp as it had once been in her youth. Speaking of senses Genkai could hear someone cursing with such intensity that the old psychic knew it could only be one person.

"What the fuck? **THAT DRY HUMPING, SYPHLIS INFESTED, PACIFIER WONKING, ROUND THE CORNER CIRCLE JERKING, DIAPER STAIN"!**

There was no other way to put it Yuusuke Urameshi was **P-I-S-S-E-D**. When the former spirit detective had first woke up he had felt as if a train powered by at least a couple dozen Shishiwakamarus had decided to run him over before going into reverse and doing it again and again and again.

However when the hanyou opened his eyes there were a few choice words that automatically just rolled passed his lips. For the ruler of spirit world had dumped them in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded on all sides by dense almost impenetrable forest. But this wasn't what caused Yuusuke to curse. It was when he looked at his hands and partially exposed arms.

His demon marks were plainly visible in the midmorning light. The once deep copper of his complexion had lighted into a deep golden hue. It only served to enhance the deep navy blue of his markings that spiraled down to his now fine boned wrist leading to his lightly muscled hands and artful fingers and decidedly sharp looking claws.

Yuusuke was just thankful his new gauntlets covered most of his arms and hands otherwise he would most likely never hear the end of it. He could practically feel the pull of his hair's weight behind him. It was a familiar burden but not a necessarily desired one.

"Hey what's ta noise all about' Urameshi din try'n to sleep do'n cha know"

Yuusuke stopped mid rant to look over at the wind master. The Irishmen was stumbling around as if drunk from one of Chuu's more creative alcoholic concoctions. The white hood and mask of Jin's uniform had fallen away revealing the collar of his lightweight chain mail shirt that was under his white and blue tunic. The former spirit detective immediately went over to help his friend. Wrapping his arms around the wind master's torso Yuusuke hauled Jin to his feet properly.

"Come on Jin wake up" he said gently as he could manage.

The slightly taller demon merely continued to sway on his unstable feet, slurring insults as he went. He would have pulled Yuusuke down with him had someone had wrapped their arms around the Toushin steadying them both. Yuusuke turned slightly to thank whoever helped him only to freeze and blush. Looking down at him was Yoko Kurama in full glory. Golden eyes peered down into the bloody depths of his own eyes stripping away every lie and every secret that he had kept for so long revealing what he so desperately tried to hide.

Sharply he turned away with a mumbled, "thanks"

The spirit fox frowned seeing his future second mate trying to hide from him. Something wasn't right and he was determined to find out what. Looking over to his first mate Kurama caught Hiei's eye and pointedly looked over at the dense forest to their' immediate left and then flicked his gazed toward the young man still in his arms.

Hiei nodded marginally knowing exactly what his lover had in mind. The half Koorime then turned his attention back to his slumbering twin. Yukina's face was flush with heat and her features more mature than when they had departed from Genkai's temple.

Her hair was now free from its usual ponytail. The once almost unmanageable tufts flowed down to her back appearing to the entire world an ocean of tropical water. Her kimono fit more snugly than it had before because of her newly acquired curves and her now four inches of added height making her a good even five foot one.

He two had changed only absently noting the matching height he acquired along with his sister as well as the lengthening of his still gravity defying hair. The only ones that seemed to be left unchanged in their' little group seemed to be Jin, Touya, and Yuusuke's spirit beast Puu whom was currently fanning his wings to cool his twin down.

He gazed into the mythical being's blazing blood orbs and thanked the creature silently not daring to let his voice become more than a whispered gratitude lest his self imposed image be ruined. Luckily Puu seemed to understand this and merely continued to fan the young ice apparition.

"Genkai-sensei you must wake up"

The half Koorime looked over to where Touya was trying to wake the formally old psychic. Raising his eyebrows so high the disappeared behind his bandanna Hiei took in the sight of Yuusuke's teacher. She looked as she was first revealed as the masked fighter at the dark tournament years ago, the only difference being there was a navy blue tattoo plainly visible on her neck. Hiei took in a hissing breath knowing all too well what the mark meant and smiling with an almost feral abandon afterward.

'So he finally made Genkai's adoption legal, at least in the eyes of demon kind' he thought

* * *

It was some time later that all of them were awake and alert enough to survey their' new 'home'. Yuusuke had not dropped out of his foul mood but tuned it down considering all of his companions seemed to adjusting to their' surroundings just as badly or even worse than he was. Only Puu seemed unaffected by their' rather abrupt change in sensory. The giant blue phoenix had taken up to either hovering over Hiei or Kurama seemingly content with their' odd moments of showing affection to the reflection of his soul.

He didn't even** want to think about what that meant**. Turning his attention back to his teacher Yuusuke shoved his observations to the back of his mind praying it would just go away. Genkai sat directly to his right looking less than twenty something years old and it was one of the few times the spirit detective found himself in similar thinking to the late younger Toguro.

He too agreed that Genkai was beautiful in her younger form. Yet the irony and tragedy of his teacher's apparent youth and beauty was not lost to the hanyou. He noted that the 'not so old hag' was a grim as he himself felt and looked ready to tear somebody a new one.

'Hopefully it isn't me' he thought with an inward shutter at the thought of what Genkai could do when she was feeling particularly vindictive.

Yuusuke was knocked out of his musings by the conversation that they were currently having taking a twist that he was not particularly looking forward to addressing.

"Koenma never said anything about dropping us off in the middle of nowhere, we will need to separate and look for the nearest settlement" his mentor said

Yukina sat next to Touya with Puu fanning both of the ice apparitions warding off their' initial reaction to the heat. Yuusuke was relieved that Kurama and Hiei had decided to sit away from him but it didn't serve ease the slight unease that was building steadily as the conversation continued.

"Din wha' we gonna do bout it Genkai, we end'n up scare'n da locals as is"

Jin floated up in the air above their' little gathering his legs crossed Indian style with a bored expression firmly implanted onto his face. Genkai crossed her arms and sent a brief smile over to Hiei before making her suggestion.

"We split up and go in opposite directions, Touya with Yukina and Puu, Jin and myself, and Hiei, with, Kurama, and Yuusuke"

While the others seemed to be pleased with the plan, Yuusuke shot his teacher a horrified glare. He did not want to be left alone the presence of the sources of his confusion as of late. The former spirit detective could have sworn that Genkai gave him a brief smirk before imploring the wind master to pick her up so that they could be on their' way. Touya hurriedly ushered Yukina onto the bowed back of Puu and Yuusuke could have sworn that he saw the ice master give him a smile of sympathy before the giant spirit beast sprung aloft leaving remaining tantei by themselves.

Yuusuke eyed the two demons whose gazes were now fixated on him with mirroring looks of lust, exasperation, and an emotion that he dare not identify. However three things were abundantly clear to the Toushin.

**One**

Genkai had betrayed him, it may have not been the first time and she must think this was for the best but damn it he didn't want to face this

**Two**

He was turned on beyond all sane reasoning more so now than he ever was when Keiko was alive

**And three**

It frightened Yuusuke like nothing had before. Honestly he thought he couldn't become more scared if he crapped his pants.

Kurama spoke, "We need to talk"

He was wrong.


	7. Blackest heart revised

**Author's note: Hey loyal readers I'm back. Sorry I didn't work on this story for a while but I haven't hade the time. Anyway I just needed time and good inspiration. Wouldn't ya know it I'm very creative when I'm pissed off so be warned when you see Yuusuke's more colorful language.**_** –Rei****

* * *

**_

**Warning for the squeamish and homophobic its gonna a bit graphic**

* * *

Yuusuke was afraid.

And it wasn't surprised or mildly upsetting afraid.

It was a scared shitless eternally haunted by any and every bad thing imaginable Freddy Kruger mind fuck Jason and Michael Myers hack and slash soul searing life altering Hitler and Soviet Union secret love child bent on world domination kind of fear. But the former spirit detective wasn't thinking about any of that. In fact his higher brain functions shot straight to hell the moment Kurama uttered the bane of every male's be it human or otherwise existence.

"We need to talk"

Those four simple words strung together formed almost every major relationship killer in the history of mankind. But seeing as they weren't together in that sense didn't deter the former detective's fear any less. He was after all being cornered by perhaps two of his four best friends. And both the pyro sociopath and fox spirit had a look on their faces that insured that Yuusuke he wouldn't like what would be said.

He glanced around, looked for the surest route away from his current interrogators. There was no way he could go through any of the shrubbery with Kurama in the same vicinity and running at all would be next to impossible with Hiei in pursuit. Hiei watched the former detective's eyes. The former mercenary could literally see Yuusuke's baser instincts taking over and right now those instincts were telling him to either fight or run. Glancing at his now golden-eyed lover he could see the answer plain as day for Yoko too had been watching.

"Yuusuke there is no need to do that"

The former detective's eyes flickered toward the kitsune again. His normally smirking lips were pulled back into a grimace displaying an impressive amount of his gleaming white fangs. Yuusuke knew all to well what Kurama was referring to but he'd be dammed if he ever admit it aloud.

"Do what 'rama", he asked

Hiei didn't dare smirk. Slowly but steadily Yuusuke was backing away from them with his newly acquired claws flexing in a purely reflexive manner. He watched as the young Toushin became reacquainted with his more primal instincts and to a demon it was like watching an offspring explore the world outside the parents' den for the first time.

'Dangerous for those who are not of the offspring's litter'

"You need to calm down Yuusuke"

The young makai lord's gazed settled upon him with a frustrated look, "Damn it Hiei there is nothing to talk abou-"

Out of reflex Keiko's ex-husband dodged a number of vines that shot out to grab him from behind.

"What the fuck, KURAMA CALL OFF THE PLANTS"

The sly fox demon had called forth an abundance of plant life to aid him in his attempt to capture his now fleeing future second mate.

Hiei looked over to his first mate with a dubious look on his face, "Do you think that this was necessary fox"

Kurama didn't even lose focus as he shrugged his answer, "he was going to run anyway, why not nip the problem of him escaping in the bud as it were while his body was busy trying to keep up with his brain"

Hiei couldn't help but agree at this point especially at hearing some of the more creative things Yuusuke was threatening them with at that moment.

"DAMN IT KURAMA IF YOU DON'T STOP IT RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO ENMA I WILL GRIND EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY INTO DUST THEN SHOVE THAT PRETTY ASS OF YOUR'S DOWN A SPRING LOADED TEA STRAINER"

That got a raised eyebrow from both of his pursuers.

"He's been around you too long my love," purred the kitsune

At this Hiei actually smiled (and that ladies and gentlemen is the creepiest thing you could ever see), "no fox that's all Yuusuke and did he just call you pretty"?

The kitsune only looked mildly offended because he was more amused.

"Yes I believe he did"

They watched on as Yuusuke continued to do his utmost best to avoid being captured. He ducked, dodged, and occasionally blew up the assorted plant life that chased him with his demon strength.

"DAMN IT HIEI TELL THE FOX TO STOP WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR-"

The sword wielding pyro had just joined in on the fun. Now Yuusuke was not only running from Kurama's plants but the speedy dark haired demon as well. The sly fox demon chuckled as the chase became more slapstick. Yuusuke was fast but Hiei was faster so the Toushin resorted to some interesting tactics to evade his pursuers.

Kurama had no idea the former spirit detective could be so flexible. Yuusuke had managed to twist with his lower body kicking Hiei Square in the jaw while his upper half twisted in the opposite direction with his Reikai charged fist fending off a particularly large bush that was trying to wrap around him.

It took all the sensual kitsune's legendary self-control to drag him mind out the gutter when he imagined exactly how he could be the detective's newfound talent to good use. Meanwhile Hiei had recovered his bearing and was going after Yuusuke with a renewed vigor. He phased in and out of sight as he tried to cut off Yuusuke's route away from the animated plants. However the young demon lord wasn't easily cornered as he used some rather impressive acrobatic maneuvers to stay at least three steps ahead of Hiei and Kurama's plants.

* * *

(Elsewhere) 

Genkai and Jin flew over trees at a rather rapid pace. Suddenly they both felt Yuusuke's power spike.

"Da hell is go'n on wit Urameshi-"

Genkai hit him upside the head just as he was going to turn around.

"OWW! What was dat for ye old hag" he said rubbing hid abused skull with his free hand

The now young psychic snorted, "Leave the dimwit be windbag the sociopath and fox will take care of him"

Jin looked down at the burden in his arms and could see the mischievous glint in his mentor's eyes. He frowned, trying to think of why Genkai would possess such an expression. It took only the increase of both Hiei and Kurama's spiritual energy warning off other demons to answer his question.

'They're going to mate with him'

To say the least the wind master was surprised but happy nonetheless. Yuusuke deserved some happiness and Hiei and Kurama were a perfect match for him. Power wise alone neither of them could hold a candle to Yuusuke none of the Tantei could but, together they could more than keep up. Emotionally wise the two demons represented the young toushin's two extremes. Hiei held all of Yuusuke's fiery passion and pride while Kurama had all of Yuusuke's more or less hidden sensuality and ruthlessness. And it was for this reason alone that Jin said nothing more on the matter and merely continued to fly toward the closest area where they could sense humans.

* * *

Puu flew high in the air on a slightly wobbly course. The giant blue phoenix's face was flush and he made noises that sounded suspiciously like whimpers. What was wrong with Puu both Touya and Yukina knew. However neither wanted or needed to speak on the matter so they merely continued their' search with an occasional blush or two when their' attention turned back to Yuusuke's spirit beast.

Suddenly the ice master felt a large group of demons approaching as a rapid pace. He wasn't worried but put himself between Yukina and the potential threat anyway. As if sensing what Touya wanted Puu stopped his movement forward and merely contented himself to floating in the one spot. A few minutes later a large number of youkai surrounded them.

There was an assorted range of cloud demons floating around with earth demons riding on their' backs with the occasional fox demon riding on the backs of two headed dragons. In the lead was a fierce looking bear demon dressed a ceremonial armor and riding on the back of a regal looking dragon.

"You are trespassing on the lands of lord Susamajiigashu mercenary show your face and state your business if you wish to live" boomed the bear

Neither Touya or Yukina were impressed but Touya didn't want to cause undo attention. So the ice master did as he was told unwrapping his mask from his face and dropping his hood.

"I am Touya of the Toushin clan and this is lady Yukina we were merely exploring we did no mean to breech any boarders" he stated calmly.

The bear youkai took a glance over the ice master's shoulder to see Yukina watching the proceedings with a curious expression. Touya could see the lust in the bear's eyes and sought to divert his attention away from her.

"We will leave now if it is of any inconvenience to you"

A growled command halted any retreat that Puu could have given as the army of demons closed in around them.

"You will be going nowhere, you say you are part of a clan what are you doing away from your home and there have been reports of others"

Touya bowed his head slightly, "we are a wondering clan with no true territory the others most likely reported are other members of our clan"

This got another growl from the bear. He signaled to an earth demon to move forward and was joined at the front immediately by a small sect in the army.

"Susa you are to escort Touya to the citadel with your troop, I will see to the rest of this supposed clan myself"

Touya felt the burning desire to freeze the arrogant beast before him take hold and from Puu's angry shriek he too was feeling the urge to hurt the bear.

"And the demoness lord Kataiyouji" asked Susa

The leer was clear for all to see and Touya didn't bother suppressing his power automatically lowering the temperature to devastatingly cold levels. Puu didn't seem to be bothered by the coldness at all but the troops before them certainly did. Each of them was shaking with knee knocking intensity even some of the two-headed dragons and cloud demon's fell out of the sky.

'Genkai sensei will forgive me if I kill a few and besides its most likely Hiei who will be the one committing mass murder' the ice master thought mildly.

"You will not touch her", he growled, "I have no quarrel with you but don't think for a moment I will hesitate to kill each an every demon here if you harm one of my lord's family"

Kataiyouji never seen the likes of this demon and had never heard of this 'Toushin clan'. All he knew was that there was a report of seven being entering into his lord's domain. Susamajiigashu was old even by demon standard and was fast coming to the end of his rule. The dolphin of the south had no true male heirs after the death of his youngest Tadashiisai so his rule would fall to his first general Kataiyouji whom served in his own brother's stead.

Kataiyouji was more than comfortable with his position and sought to keep it that way for he was paranoid and greedy. The appearance of this demon unsettled Kataiyouji for he seemed to be able to make the very air freeze around them.

As another one of his subordinates fell from the sky Kataiyouji idly what kind of lord held the loyalty of such an obviously fierce warrior.

"Then what do you suggest Touya of the Toushin clan lord Susamajiigashu does not suffer trespassers lightly and I will not ignore my duty nor hesitate to strike if you give me no choice"

"And I will not leave you to use lady Yukina as a hostage against my lords, you may lay claim the hands of many but Reizen-sama commands the hands of the most powerful, Lady Yukina's brother included and if I don't kill you all he will lord Hiei will just enjoy it more"

"Then what do you suggest" asked Kataiyouji now desperate as more of his army was starting to freeze in midair and drop like stones only to break on the ground.

Touya cocked his head to the side and slowly let the temperature return too normal, "I lead you to my lord and let him decide"

Kataiyouji agreed.

* * *

A long and loud stream of curses fled from Yuusuke's mouth as he was finally captured by Kurama's rapidly growing plants. A great number of vines wrapped around his arms and legs and pulled him taunt against a pine tree. He writhed and thrashed trying to escape from his new confines only to find warm lips pressed against his own.

From the curtain of silver hair surrounding them it was a very hard guess to whom was kissing him. Yusuke groaned tearing his lips away from Kurama's when the kitsune's thigh wedged itself between his legs, pressing into his hardened sex and any thoughts of protest was shot straight to hell.

He closed his eyes panting in confused arousal. The hanyou knew for a fact he wasn't gay.

'Then what the hell is wrong with me? Or better yet what the fuck has gotten into Kurama and Hiei'?

Yet anymore-coherent thoughts were cut off from his brain when Hiei joined his lover. Both demons nipped at where Yuusuke's shoulder met his throat, Hiei on the left while Kurama was on the right. They knew this point was a demon's most sensitive because that was where mating marks were placed and they used the advantage without remorse. Yuusuke needed convincing after all.

"Please Kurama, Hiei!" Yusuke half whimpered, half sobbed.

His cock was so hard it was painful. He couldn't think straight as overwhelming need for the kitsune and fire koorime clouded his judgment. All he could do was feel…feel Kurama's and Hiei's open mouths ravishing his neck like starving animals…feel the heat generating between their bodies…feel Kurama's hard length against his own as he instinctually pushed back, grinding his own rigid member against Kurama's.

He felt Hiei's hands moving over his sides to his chest, ghosting his thumbs across his rock hard nipples, rolling them gently between his thumb and index finger through the rough fabric of his haori, stroking eagerly down his abdomen, reaching for the belt of his hamaka. The former detective was at their' mercy and the two demon's knew it. They needed only to get Yuusuke to surrender to them and claim him. By default the role of Yuusuke's 'first' fell upon Kurama whom was the better suited of the two. Hiei was always a rough lover and by all technicalities the former detective was still a 'virgin'.

Yet the former mercenary didn't begrudge his lover for being the first to take the bad mouth brawler. There would always be time for his brand of lovemaking later. However just as Hiei set to work on the hamaka ties both he and Kurama felt Touya approaching with company. They reluctantly released their' prize and helped Yuusuke to straighten his clothes then straightening their' own. The Toushin hanyou immediately put as much distance between he and the to demons as he dare.

He glared at them with a flushed face, "Hiei get Jin and Genkai"

Hiei didn't bother defying Yuusuke for the look he was giving him promised unimaginable pain. Once they were alone Kurama tried to move closer to Yuusuke only to be stopped by the Toushin's volatile spirit energy forming a barrier between him and his goal.

"Don't touch me"

Kurama expected this reaction but was no less hurt by it. However he hid his reaction, Yuusuke was still thinking like a human whom was still very much hurt after all.

"Why are you so afraid of Reizen-sama" he asked deliberately

Yuusuke rounded on him his expression was filled with pain and anger with remnants of his previous arousal, "don't call me that"

The kitsune was silent for only a moment.

"You hide much Yuusuke but you can't hide forever hasn't all the battles we've fought together taught you nothing of this, we love you too much to let you fall why can't you see that"

Yuusuke grit his teeth, "I've already fallen Kurama so back off, you and Hiei are my friends nothing more nothing less"

The Kitsune shook his silven head watching as Jin, Genkai, and Hiei joined them in the clearing.

"You can believe that all you want Reizen-sama but remember we have seen into your blackest of hearts"

Said demon growled low in his throat but said nothing in retort. Dropping his barrier Yuusuke glared at his mentor but yet again not saying a word. Oblivious of the tension now surrounding the group Jin talked animatedly with Kurama as Genkai stood silently by Hiei. Then Puu swooped down dropping off Yukina and Touya. The ice demoness rushed to her brother's side while Touya bowed before Yuusuke formally. The hanyou was about to scold the ice master only to stop because of the literal army that descended behind him.

"They are lord Susamajiigashu's men my lord"

Nodding Yuusuke made a show of having Touya stand behind Kurama before turning his attention to the army that was gathered before him. In the lead was a bear demon at least twice the young Toushin's size.

"I am general Kataiyouji of the southern lands and you and you clan mates are trespassing you will be taken into custody and presented before Susamajiigashu-sama for trial"

Lighting flashed in the sky with a sudden and frightening intensity and Yuusuke's eyes glowed with power as he focused his gaze on the egotistical bear. Another lighting bolt struck the ground just inches from where the general stood making the bear jump.

"We will go with you unrestrained and under our own free will and if you ever show such disrespect to me and mine again you will have wished I had killed you do I make myself clear" growled Yuusuke

"Crystal"


	8. Oh shit revised

**Author's note: Had a stroke of inspiration and just had to put it on paper (figuratively speaking). Anyway I hope you guys like this one. –_Rei_**

* * *

**P.S Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while but my computer was being a pain in the ass.**

* * *

**SnowBlizzard- Lets not go that far, Kagome's got enough on her plate as is from the shock she's gonna meet her real father not to mention she's gonna find out that he's bi-sexual. So its more likely she'll give them pet names.**

**Kc- that'd be telling and its open session on torturing reviewers.**

**Cheffie-chan- I made 'em gay cause it's just how I did the story. I don't believe anybody is truly straight or gay anyway** **it's all about what you prefer more.

* * *

**

Inuyasha flinched as Kagome's yell reverberated through his skull with unrelenting intensity. He knew that Kagome needed to know these things now but it was still difficult. What he didn't anticipate was for the Shikon guardian to flinch as well and cover her ears. The inu-hanyou inwardly cursed. Whatever was happening to Kagome it was happening fast.

"We're going back to Kaede's, if anyone can figure out what's going on it's the old hag"

Kagome uncovered her ears upon hearing this, "and looking for Naraku"?

"Takes a back burner while we figure out what the hell is going on, your changing Kagome and I don't know how or why and lets not forget about a certain icy bastard marking you as his mate" said Inuyasha wryly

"And the others"?

This time Inuyasha snorted, "your gonna have to tell them cause I sure as hell ain't"

The miko glared at her friend. There was no way that she was going to explain alone whether he liked it or not.

"Don't make me say '**it**' Inuyasha," she threatened

This time Inuyasha glared back. The inu-hanyou knew there was no use in arguing but for his pride's sake he needed to posture. After a few minutes of staring Tetsusaiga's wielder gave in just as Kagome was going to use the prayer beads against him. The woman child wasn't at all happy about it but did nothing. Climbing out of the half-breed's lap Kagome bade Inuyasha to turn around while she dressed. Inuyasha did so without complaint. Out of the blue Kagome spoke.

"So what about **us**"?

He noticed there was a hesitant note in her voice as if she was reluctant to bring it up.

He didn't even bat an eyelash, "Your like a sister to me Kagome"

The near inaudible sigh of relief that immediately issued from the jewel guardian was not lost to him and Inuyasha felt a little better because of it. He just couldn't be with Kagome and not have regrets. And the inu-hanyou was glad, Kagome deserved better than second best. It only took Kagome a few minutes to dress before they silently made their' way back to camp where Miroku and the others awaited her return.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat together near a small fire. Kirara lay closest to the fire with her tails curled around Shippou whom was still fast asleep. The perverted monk's greeting once they had entered the camp was silenced when he saw Inuyasha with her. However it was the sight of her eyes that truly caught Miroku and Sango by surprise.

"Kagome-sama what happened to your eyes"

The jewel detector opened her pack and rummaged through it only to retrieve a small mirror moments later. Slack jawed she silently stared at her reflection. Kagome knew she had always been pale but this was skin what as snow. And her eyes, once a deep indigo were now glacial blue. Both the monk and demon exterminator could see the flinch Kagome gave as she sat opposite of Sango facing the both of them. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"I don't know", she whispered making sure that it was low enough not to wake her kit.

"Sesshoumaru showed up and pinned Kagome as his future mate" Inuyasha said without preamble

"WHAT"!

Sango and Miroku immediately covered their' mouths when they noticed Shippou shifting in his sleep. Obviously young or not the fox kit was more than able to hear in his sleep.

"We're returning to Kaede's village to see if she knows why Kagome's changing," stated Inuyasha quietly

Miroku furrowed his brow, "why not ask Myouga he should know"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"It would take too long to find him"

"Not if you looked for him", pointed out Kagome

The hanyou grit his teeth, "I'm not leaving you guys to get back on your own, Naraku's puppets are still out there"

Kagome glared at her friend. Didn't he learn anything?

"Inuyasha I think the fact that your most definitely racist brother is considering to take me as his mate is more pressing than Naraku right now" she stated as if she were talking to a small child.

"If you haven't noticed Kagome we don't know what the hell is going on if we split up now in all likelihood Naraku or Sesshoumaru will come if not both" Inuyasha retorted.

This not even Kagome could deny. Sango moved to sit next to her friend and comfortably placed her hand on the miko's shoulder.

"What about Toutousai"?

Inuyasha glared at the exterminator incredulously, "the old man probably would have forgotten anyway"

"We don't know that for sure", Miroku said helpfully, "If there is a slightest chance he could know we have to try"

Seeing that he was outnumbered the inu-hanyou cursed violently. Didn't they understand they would be in more danger if they split up? None of them knew what was going on and they couldn't afford to lose anyone. For their' parts Miroku, Sango, and Kagome understood his point but, they also understood that Sesshoumaru was the immediate threat and they needed to act accordingly no matter dangerous it might be. And with no other feasible solution in mind Inuyasha had to bow to their' wishes.

* * *

The Great lord of the Western Land was currently ransacking his library, for any and all information on the wen—_no it is Kagome._ The very thought of her set his blood asunder. He could still remember how she stood tall and strong the first time they met and later on when he had overheard the wolf prince of the north speaking about the time he tried to mate her.

_(Flashback)

* * *

_

_The garden of the southern lord Susamajiigashu was alight with excitement as demon lords from all over Japan came to commune among themselves. Old Susamajiigashu announced that his heir would be his general since his last son was now dead. Sesshoumaru remembered all too well that the south was a beautiful place but it was also bloodied by constant feuding between the rightful ruler of the south and his miner lords._

_Susamajiigashu was getting weaker and would not last long. But right now the dolphin sat talking with the supposed lord of the north. Sesshoumaru held back a disgusted snort. Koga was talking to the elder lord about the human female he was vying for as his mate._

_"-Then she threw the kit in the air and watched him float away"_

_The wolf prince was star eyed at the very thought of the female and the old southern lord gave a hearty laugh at his enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru, however more than disapproved of the display._

_"So what is the name of this beauty you are so taken with?" gurgled Susamajiigashu_

_The wolf prince sighed, "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi"

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru slammed another book closed. There was no mention of a clan called Higurashi, not even in records of humans. Even with the ever-faithful Jaken and many others combing the family archives the western lord could neither find hid nor hair of a being with the surname Higurashi. He let out a growl in his agitation only to still when inspiration hit him like a freight train from the distant future.

"Jaken"

The little toad demon was by his side in an instant with an armful of scrolls.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"? Squawked his retainer

"You are to watch over Rin while this Sesshoumaru is gone"

Knowing better than to question the stoic lord Jaken bowed and scurried off to order the rest of the scholar servants to continue their' search. Sesshoumaru left his family library soon after not bothering to say goodbye to his little ward. He would be back soon anyway.

'It is time for this Sesshoumaru to pay a visit to the southern lands"


	9. Reizen revised

_WalkingFingers- I'm going for broke so it will probably be long like twenty or so chapters long._

_Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction- that would be telling.

* * *

_

Susamajiigashu dolphin lord of the south sat half immersed in spring water of his small estate hidden in Mount Koya. The dolphin demon could no longer sit on the thrown of his court in Kagoshima. To do so would guarantee his very slow and painful death by way of extreme loss of moisture. It was only through the loyal service of his vessels that the once powerful sea dependent youkai was still in power. "My days have passed Eki."

One of Susamajiigashu's more loyal retainers gazed worriedly at her master. Eki was a simple demon with no offensive strength to speak of. Her healing magic was her only saving grace in the eyes of those around her. Only her master saw her anything besides a healer or servant. And for this he had her eternal devotion. Eki bowed her head, "master is worried." Had it been anyone else Susamajiigashu would have punished them, for as kind as he was, the old demon was still a lord. However Eki was always good company not to mention very insightful.

Particularly the waif like creature was very insightful when it came especially to his mood. "Kataiyouji is a fool, worse though he is a powerful fool," snorkeled Susamajiigashu. Eki whistled soothingly. These last few weeks had been hardest on Susamajiigashu, and he knew that his end was fast approaching. The fact that he could no longer tolerate salt water was a good indicator of his ailing. Even more disturbing was the fact that he could feel his body breaking down.

"I am dying", he said softly, "and without an heir." Eki watched her master shed tears for the first time in a long time. He needed to grieve, Eki knew. However it was hard to watch such pain overcome his normally jovial if pallid features. "Master want someone worthy to rule, but master why choose Kataiyouji sir." The dolphin demon made a strange clicking noise as he wiped away his few tears. Even if there was no one around to see his weakness this was no time to break down.

He gave his retainer a thankful glance for drawing him out of his initial need to give into agony. He sank deeper into the water. "Kataiyouji is the only one strong enough to have a firm hold on my rule right now Eki. Only one thing is truly clear upon my passing the southern lands will no longer be my concern." To this the retainer could nothing. Suddenly a scout entered Susamajiigashu's grove, without leave by the Chamberlin stationed outside the screen door. A clear breech in normal courtly etiquette, but accepted when there wasn't anyone outside of the dolphin's inner circle around.

One glance identified it to be Susa. The rather reptilian like built demon walked with military briskness to the edge of his lord's pool and bowed at the edge. Like his commander, Susa's parents had served the elderly lord, as did their' parents before them. But he was the first to be called to serve in the military capacity, solely for the purpose of keeping a wary eye on the not so subtle takeover. "Report," Snapping out of his revere, Susa's worbling voice filled the chamber. "Commander has found the intruders my lord and they are headed this way as we speak."

Susamajiigashu made an annoyed clicking noise, "that doesn't explain why you are here so much ahead of them." "Mi-lord the intruders claim to be of a clan called Toushin, one of their' members, the one called Touya froze many of our number defending his mistress the lady Yukina and their' leader Reizen was able to control lightening. Lord Kataiyouji didn't know what to make of them." Susamajiigashu straightened from his slouching position. His own dejected gray continence now alight with a fire he hadn't felt in centuries.

"Tell me, what does this leader looked like." Not wanting to be punished for idling, even if he did have the old lord's favor, Susa immediately launched in his description of Reizen. "He was tall with golden skin and eyes like blood yet he was not in demon rage, his hair was black, long and pulled away from his face-" "Did he have blue tattoos on his face," interrupted Susamajiigashu. He bowed deeper, "hai mi-lord." If anything the southern lord's visage became even more alive.

Neither Eki nor Susa knew what came over their' lord, but they were both happy to see him so animated after weeks of despondency. 'Tosatsuzen's kin truly have returned to the south, perhaps my throne shall house a worthy lord after all.' But Susamajiigashu's line of thought was cut off again as yet another scout entered his small domain. This time the visitor was announced; Ujiro was one of Susamajiigashu's more accomplished trackers, and wouldn't regularly report to his lord directly. Even though the lord was sure that he was spying on him for Kataiyouji, Susamajiigashu could still appreciate his talents.

The bear demon took his place next to a still bowing Susa. "Lord Sesshoumaru has come of mi-lord's council, and asks to see the archives." Susamajiigashu sighed almost silently, "Bring him in." Pressing his forehead to the edge of the pool Ujiro murmured his affirmation before getting up and exiting the garden. And with a flick of his webbed hand Susamajiigashu dismissed Susa as well only to watch as the great lord of the west enter just as Susa left.

* * *

Elsewhere Kataiyouji watched over his new 'captives' warily. Especially the one called Reizen. Kataiyouji was astounded by Touya's icy display but the ability to control lightening was a completely different matter. To have control over such an obviously volatile element was highly prized by any lord. And it was for this reason alone the general could understand why the two mercenaries would follow the supposed 'Toushin'. However the others were a bit 'exotic' even by Kataiyouji's standards.

'A miko, twins one an ice maiden the other a fire demon, and a silver kitsune.' But as rare as the Miko traveling in the company of youkai, and Silver kitsune were, how could twins be physiologically polar opposites was beyond him. Never in his few centuries of serving Susamajiigashu had Kataiyouji ever seen such a mismatch bunch. And they claimed to be a clan to boot. He had never seen a human with hair the shade of cherry blossoms, or as small as this miko, and thought her not human at first sight. Yet upon the inspection of her ki Kataiyouji sensed that indeed she was very human.

"How long until we reach your lord," Kataiyouji regarded the silver kitsune. Silver foxes were rare, almost as rare as white dogs, and not to mention they were well known as are all kitsune for being very mischievous. Yet there was coldness about this kitsune that he found disturbing, the way that he stared Kataiyouji felt as if he was dissecting the bear with his eyes. "Not long-" Kataiyouji didn't notice the fox's tail twitch, "my name is Kurama." He waited for the golden eyed fox to continue, however it was surprisingly the pink haired miko whom continued the introductions.

"I am Genkai, you've already met Reizen, Touya, and Yukina, the red eyed one is Hiei, the one carrying me is Jin, and the blue beast is Puu." Susamajiigashu's general mentally catalogued each name of his 'guest' and fought the automatic need to rebuke the human for her insolence. The ever present weight of Reizen's steady glare was reminder enough of his earlier threat should he disrespect 'any' member of the Toushin clan.

"I am honored to meet you and your clan mates Genkai-dono," he replied with a bowed head. It gulled to have to humble himself to anyone especially a human woman, but Kataiyouji was far from stupid. Kurama held back a malicious smirk, he was in a foul mood and the obvious fear lingering in the arrogant bear demon's eyes was enough to make him feel a cold satisfaction creep into his spine. Even if he understood Yusuke was not ready the immediate rejection stung.

**(Stop it fox, there isn't any other way the detective is stubborn and he would have kept wallowing in his own misery had we not tried something then)**

**.:It doesn't make what we did right Hiei, the wounds in his heart are raw:.**

**(He needs this fox; He needs 'us')**

And to this Kurama could not argue.

* * *

Sesshoumaru great lord of the west stood tall before Susamajiigashu ever observing his surroundings without giving a hint that he was looking anywhere but the old dolphin. Eki, knowing her master wanted a private moment and politely bowed before leaving. And Sesshoumaru wasted no time in getting to the point. "I have seen a demoness with blue tribal markings in the boarders of my land; I come here to ask if you know to what demon clan to which she might belong."

Susamajiigashu was startled and barely able to hold onto his composure, "Kataiyouji has reported finding a clan whom had entered the south only a little while ago, they are led by a demon called Reizen, he two happens to possess blue tribal markings." Sesshoumaru gave his fellow Daiyoukai a speculative look. "You believe they belong to the same clan?" It would be a bold assumption, Susamajiigashu silently agreed with the almost incredulous vibe in the younger lord's mannerisms.

But the dolphin knew that Toushin numbers were few. He himself had only ever met two in his long life time. "It would explain the presence of the Toushin in my land, yes." Sesshoumaru's eyes became slits, "Toushin, war gods I thought them only to be legend." Susamajiigashu fought the laugher that wanted to bubble up his throat, "And legendary they are young lord of the west", "however I assure as few in number they are the Toushin battle demons do exist."

"The true question is why did they leave the mother land?" Knowing what the dolphin lord was indicating Sesshoumaru tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I would speak with this lord Reizen." It wasn't a request so much as it was a politely phrased order. Sesshoumaru was always an arrogant pup, though that arrogance was hard earned. However Susamajiigashu was not put off by this and merely gave him a toothy smile that was met by a blank stare.

So the crafty old lord tried another tactic, for he wanted to confirm his suspicions. "Is she worthy," he asked lightly veiled with the curiosity that he truly felt. The Inuyoukai would answer, even only out of respect for the lord whom had out-ruled his father. Sesshoumaru stiffened; he too began to ask himself the same question. Then the memory of how she had reversed their' positions came to mind. How powerful her grip was, and how beautiful she was. "She is" 'more than worthy.'

Susamajiigashu smiled, careful not to show his coned teeth. Moments later Kataiyouji entered the glade, his ever swollen pride radiating off of him. Stalking behind him came a black-haired youth dressed in dark blue and off whites, with burgundy orbs, and navy tattoos that marked him as Toushin. And looking into those bloody depths the southern lord knew the Toushin bloodline had truly returned. The ever present sound of marching guards were meant to intimidate new comers from doing anything to cross their' lord was a familiar one. And the dolphin lord's attention was riveted on this lord 'Reizen'.

For his part Yusuke was unimpressed by the new sights or sounds around him. Yet when he looked into the eyes of the white haired Inuyoukai, Yusuke was immediately on the defensive. The western lord was staring at him with a clinical eye measuring the seemingly volatile legend by what he saw and what he could sense. He was slightly surprised by how young, the Toushin was. Even as he endured the scrutiny, Raizen's heir kept a tight rein on his spiritual energy ever mindful that in the unlikelihood of him needing help the others were just outside the glade waiting.

Turning his attention back to the old lord Yusuke caught the tail end of his introduction and bowed his head in as much of a respectful manner as he could stomach. 'There was no point in offending the old man.' It was easy to see the resemblance of this young one to Raizen, Susamajiigashu mused. Though he was much shorter of stature, and his mane wasn't bathed in frost, Reizen was still the vision of his lord of old. The old dolphin suspected that Reizen wouldn't earn the white locks of his kin until he was much older.

Susamajiigashu smiled, "so tell me lord Reizen why have you and yours come to my domain." Again Yusuke fought the urge to mouth off. "I did not mean to intrude but, fifteen years ago my daughter was taken from me without the knowledge of even me even being a father, I intend to find her." Susamajiigashu was impressed such information would make any other Toushin fly into a rage. Mind you he could clearly see the tense set in his body language not to mention the ever present ominous threat that larked just beneath the surface that promises power absolute. However Reizen seemed to hold mastery over the chaos that was his temper, and for that he had both his and Sesshoumaru's respect.

Both lords' knew that the more violently inclined Toushin weren't prolific creatures, meaning that they would guard offspring ferociously. "I am sorry to hear such a crime be committed", "perhaps I know her what is her name." Sesshoumaru already knew who it was but said nothing. If it turned out that the Higurashi girl was indeed this lord's daughter, then it posed more answers than it solved. "Her name is Kaezen, but others call her Kagome Higurashi."


	10. Kagome I am your father revised

At Reizen's confirmation of their' suspicion Sesshoumaru inclined his head, giving more acknowledgement to this lord than he had ever given anyone, save his own father. "The one you seek travels with the half-breed Inuyasha," he rumbled looking the shorter demon in the eye. Reizen sighed seemingly already privy to this information, "Yes I have heard of my daughter's exploits with her campaign against Naraku" he spat out the half-breed's name like a disease.

For his part Yusuke was seriously wondering when he had started to speaking like Kurama. It was scary just how many rather complex words and concepts he was able to convey in that one sentence. The former spirit detective fought back the grimace that wanted to twist his already severe continence. The earlier encounter with the kitsune and Koorime pounded away in his mind. Fundamentally, Yusuke knew he had been a bit harsh with his two friends.

Kurama was always loyal to him, even siding with him against Hiei when the Jaganeshi knew the fox more than he. Said diminutive three eyed black dragon was also a devoted companion, despite his surly manner. Both had seen Yusuke through some of the most difficult points in his life, and taught the defiant former human more than they could ever know. But every time he thought of the inferno those two had ignited in him, how they touched him both physically and spiritually in a way that only one other had ever dared, his anger would rouse with barely checked intensity.

And control was something Yusuke always had in abundance of despite the impulsiveness that he displayed on a regular basis. It was how he was able to keep people at arm's length before Genkai, and in his own way Toguro the younger were able to force him to care. There were few times he lost control, and in his demon form the former punk knew himself to be more susceptible to his more primal nature. And with most of his Reikai drained, Yusuke was barely holding on by a thread. Susamajiigashu and Sesshoumaru watched him with rapt attention. The wild fluctuations of ki had now become visible.

Blue/white fire lashed out in every direction passing through solid objects yet destroying nothing. Still cold shivers ran down the two lords' spines. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, the proud Daiyoukai had thought himself beyond fear. He didn't like the feeling but accepted for what it was. Kagome's father was worthy of fear. Even when he was so obviously enraged the Toushin displayed an impressive amount of control. Suddenly the taciturn lord of the west was reminded of when the miko lost her temper.

Sesshoumaru nearly flinched at the similarity but he was thankful that that his prospective mate wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Reizen seemed to be. He imagined them side by side in the same mood and this time did flinch. The dolphin lord noticed, but said nothing because he wasn't much better, and from the scent of Kataiyouji he had just proven himself unworthy of the title of lord. Or at least, the old lord could present the commander's response as reason enough not to want the title passed to him. Susamajiigashu's smile was almost feral.

But as suddenly as the power had surged it was gone, leaving behind the eerie warning of an approaching storm. Confused, as to what caused this sudden change Susamajiigashu searched the room with his deteriorating senses. Then he caught sight of them, ironically enough standing to the left and right of Reizen. How they were able to get into the glade unnoticed was far from the old lord's mind. One was readily identifiable as a kitsune. Yet the other had the coloring of an Onibi and stature of koorime, whom the old lord knew could produce children of their' own without mating.

The only conclusion he could think of is that the diminutive one was a Halfling. 'The offspring of exact opposites no less,' Susamajiigashu thought wryly. Being half Amemasu himself, Susamajiigashu wondered about the kind power the small one must possess in ordered to survive being the offspring of completely different species. Yusuke stared forward trying desperately to deny the effect his two friends were having on him.

The sudden contentment that he was experiencing was unnerving. It reminded him quite painfully of how Keiko used to make him feel, safe. No matter what his childhood sweetheart had always been there for him. She would be the main one to tear into him, but would just as likely fight to the death to defend him. Once upon a time he thought this was love. Now under the touch of perhaps his two best friends' Yusuke didn't know what it was. The former spirit detective didn't want to think about what their' proximity was doing to him, let alone the sensory memories associated with them.

The Toushin in him, the part that existed on pure instinct was practically purring. However from the steady gazes he was receiving, they already knew. "What are you doing here? No one is allowed without express permission of the lord." Kataiyouji seemed to have finally grown a pair, and followed Kurama and Hiei into his liege's private garden. But what little tolerance the young Toushin had was pushed beyond his control by the Onikuma's presumptuousness. 'Aww what the hell, I'm tired of running.'

Yusuke didn't even glance at the now recovered bear demon, "I suggest you shut up, it's only because of them that you're even alive right now." Kataiyouji was livid, this upstart dare challenge him. Even more so by the fact that he was challenged in front of his lord and a guest of a foreign court; to leave it unanswered would send a message of weakness. Worse still was the implication of Kataiyouji being unfit to rule, and thus endangering both his position as heir apparent and life. In his mind there was no other choice, the bear blindly charged at the Toushin lord.

The greedy officer had foolishly counted on the suddenness of his attack to offset the power differential of himself and the perceived threat. He didn't even get a few paces forward before Sesshoumaru and Susamajiigashu watched him collapse, azure holy energy burning him from the inside out. It was a wonder that the spike in ki didn't catch the guards posted outside attention. But then the chaos only lasted a moment, the silence after seemed to go on for an eternity. And all that was left of the arrogant general were ashes. Still Yusuke didn't move, "you didn't have to do that."

The two elder lords' eyebrows rose, striding forward dressed in a white gi and brown hamaka was a petite pink haired female. Her face was set in a stern manner, but the teasing light in her eyes was exclusively meant for her successor. "He… agitated me." Yusuke rolled his eyes before he could stop himself; usually it was him being the immature one. With one move Genkai had put him in a very bad position. As politically inept as the former punk was, even he was aware murdering the legatee of a potential ally was a bad idea.

The southern lord turned his attention back to Reizen, his gaze once again riveted on the young lord. "Kataiyouji was my general, my heir," Susamajiigashu's words came out raspy and tired as he truly was. And the half Amemasu was never more thankful that he was in his personal estate away from the ravenous courtiers and extra security. It was bad enough as it was, two great lords seeing him so close to the end of his rope. Whatever retort Raizen's heir had died at his lips when he really **looked** at the dolphin. Sickly grey/green skin stretched tightly over a skeletal form, claws and cone teeth wasted with use and time, and black beady eyes held a milky quality to them.

Though Susamajiigashu looked nothing like his 'father' Yusuke was painfully reminded of Raizen. "However by my own law only the strongest shall rule and you obviously command this miko's loyalty…" 'Maybe he was a little too much like Raizen.' He thought with no small amount of barely banked malice. Yusuke's response was immediate, "No fucking way in hell." Hiei and Kurama took hold of his arms fearing he would once again loss himself in his rage. And at the same time by standing so close, being able to touch him with seemingly no reprisals, they made their positions as Yusuke's most trusted clear.

The implications were not lost to either lord. "What Reizen means to say is that we are in this world for one reason and once reason only," said Genkai unsympathetically. She knew that it messing with the past was a delicate matter, and that any change here would ultimately affect the future. And this was reason enough to deter the lord. Susamajiigashu ignored her, "Would you leave this land lord-less in the face of enemies on all sides," he asked truly curious.

Again Yusuke's response would have been instantaneous had he not met Kurama's eyes. The look in the kitsune's eyes stopped him dead in his tracks. Golden depths were all but begging him to accept the old dolphin's proposal. They had to remain incognito to elude detection by Enma's forces. Why the fox whom was the most suited for this sort of thing wanted him to had Yusuke mentally scratching his head. It was that moment he remembered the conversation the spirit detectives had from their' 'meeting'.

* * *

_Koenma sucked on his pacifier loudly and his eyebrow twitched irreparably. "A witch got a hold of Kikyou's ashes and Kagome; unfortunately by Kikyou being anchored to Kagome's very core the echo is a very much part of her, Kikyou (the jewel's echo) is the source of Kagome's human energy without Yusuke-" "Her inner demon will not only take over, it will rip her to shreds," Yusuke finished grimly aware of his role as Kagome's sire, as Raizen was his._

"_In every way her power has become anchored to that jewel should it become completely tainted it will kill her." Hurt radiated off of the former spirit detective in waves. Yet as he sat there with his friends at his side, Yusuke found strength not to scream in frustration at the unfairness of it all. His daughter didn't deserve this, no more than she deserved to be lied to about her parents and dragged from the happy life she could have had. But then Yusuke was faced with the thought of could've been, and how that happiness would still be riddled with the bitterness between he and his wife. _

"_What happens if the jewel is completely purified?" asked Genkai surreptitiously taking hold of her 'son's' hand. Koenma sighed, "then her blood inheritance will awaken most likely killing her anyway," he looked directly into the Toushin's eyes. "If she does survive than there is absolutely no way she can return to this time frame without waiting it out." Hiei snorted, "Why not, if the detective trains her hard enough the girl will be able to withstand Enma's forces."_

_Kurama shot a glare at his partner his eyes flecked in gold. Though the kitsune had just as much faith in Yusuke's progeny, they had to be realistic about the situation they found themselves in. "She is using a portal that only recognizes a certain type of energy signature Hiei. More specifically the energy corresponds to Kikyou and Kagome as one being." The thief pointed out, having more insight of how souls would react to magical objects. _

_His own quasi reincarnation gave him much need to be somewhat of an expert on the subject. The thought of some of his more perilous fores into various cashes stowed away in the Makai made him want to drive home the point even more. "How the split and subsequent reunion affected her, there can be no true way of telling. That being said when Kagome does come into her own, she will obviously be too powerful for the portal to handle, and it will most likely collapse in on itself." "Even when she is trained, no one can last against Enma forever Hiei," stated Touya._

"_Hn"

* * *

_

Kurama knew that Yusuke didn't understand, but was willing to trust him. He addressed Susamajiigashu. "My lord hold's more honor than that," the fox paused smoothly treating the situation with such insignificance as only he could, "however his priorities lie with his cub first and foremost." It was blatant stall tactic but one with valid and solid reasoning behind it. Susamajiigashu bowed his dome shaped head in acknowledgement, in the old days Toushin were infamous for their' protectiveness of their' offspring. Apparently that hadn't changed.

"I would not ask he change his main objective of leaving the mother land, nevertheless I would ask that he retake the station his ancestors once held in exchange for the death of my only surviving heir." Susamajiigashu covertly allotted to Tosatsuzen, hoping to confirm what he already suspected. Yusuke was too busy wanting to hit something to care, "fine", he paused, "but first we retrieve my daughter." There was no give in the young lord's eyes that Susamajiigashu could see.

So he turned to Sesshoumaru silently asking him to lead Reizen to his offspring as quickly as he possibly could. The faster the child was found the sooner Tosatsuzen's ilk would again rule the south thus assuring its continuation. "Then I shall take you to her," Sesshoumaru stepped forward silently agreeing to help the dolphin, but for reasons of his own. The one whom hadn't spoken yet 'Hiei' stared at him for a moment, before finally saying something to the even more petite miko.

"Stay with Yukina." Genkai merely nodded silently acknowledging the trust he had always placed in her with the safety of his sister. Because had he ordered her to do anything else the once elderly psychic would have beat Hiei to within an inch of his life. Sesshoumaru watched the interactions with interest. Though his query's father was clearly the leader of the rag tag bunch he seemed to respect all of them, and treated them as equals rather than what their' various implied titles entailed. Sesshoumaru at first thought it foolish, even the kind hearted old Susamajiigashu had a mind to keep decorum.

However it was not for him to judge, seeing as Reizen was obviously powerful and unpredictable. Without another word Sesshoumaru led them out of the glad and was confronted with the sight of the other members of the Toushin clan sitting, standing, and floating around each other. Immediately all four sets of eyes were trained on him, or rather who was behind him.

"Stay here"

Sesshoumaru sent a raised eyebrow over his shoulder. There was immediate and forceful violence in the battle demon's voice that wasn't there before. And from the looks each of them were giving Reizen they too were a bit surprised. However they did not hesitate or disobey, each bowing even the giant bird like creature. But he could see the questions in their' gazes even as they left them unasked. And taking a hint from them Sesshoumaru did not question Reizen, ever mindful that one mistake could cost him an alliance to a truly worthy lord. So with that in mind the young western lord called his demonic cloud to him and began to rapidly lead the temperamental lord and his seconds to his offspring.

* * *

At Inuyasha's camp Kagome packed away her few belongings, making sure to not disturb Shippou as she did so. The miko didn't want the little trouble maker to worry and the best way to do that was not to tell him. And his unconscious state had bought Kagome precious time to think of a way to explain this to the kit she considered her own. It wasn't working out very well, to say the least. 'Shippou I have something I need to tell you, yes I'm alright it's just that I'm transforming into what I don't know, oh yeah did I forget to mention Sesshoumaru has just scented me as his intended mate,' She couldn't prevent the rude snort from escaping her throat.

That sounded pathetic too her own mind. Suddenly she froze where she stood, ice gripping at her lungs ruthlessly cutting her air supply for an instant only to force it back in a moment later. Chokingly she called out to her comrades, warning them of the fast approaching demonic presence. Immediately her friends were on their' guard Inuyasha standing over her shaken form his sword drawn and transformed into its true form.

Sango though not garbed in her exterminator costume held her giant boom-a-rang defensively in front of her, shoulder to shoulder with the houshi whom stood to Inuyasha's left, and Kirara whom transformed into her saber tooth form stood to his right. Together they formed a semicircle around Kagome and her kit awaiting whatever danger came with a practiced stillness. Kagome, no longer caring if she woke him grabbed Shippou and hugged him close to her bosom. Shippou did wake confused and worried that his mother figure was in such a state. Then Inuyasha smelled him.

"Sesshoumaru"

The half demon let loose a growl when the hanyou smelled others with his hated half sibling "keep on the lookout he's not alone." "How many Inuyasha," asked the now very serious monk. "Three," he responded curtly only adding to his last statement after a shudder forcefully ran up his spine, "all of them smell deeply of power, but one of them, whoever he is, he's really giving me the creeps." Both Sango and Miroku stared at the usually borderline arrogant friend.

Inuyasha did few things rarely if never, one: give up, two: admit when he was wrong, and three: admit being afraid. Whoever was out there must have a power surpassing even Sesshoumaru's for Inuyasha to be so off balance. They swung their' gazes back to the direction in which Kagome had indicated ever mindful of Shippou's questioning his mother and Kagome's strained answers. Waiting was always the hardest part of battle.

Each of the more experienced fighters took comfort in the sound of Kagome's and Shippou's voices, soothing their' respective nerves. They didn't have to wait long for Sesshoumaru to float down on his demonic cloud, followed by silver-haired kitsune whom flew with the aid of butterfly like wings on his back. Suddenly a blur jumping from tree to tree solidified before them, revealing a black haired garnet eyed demon. They were followed by another humanoid demon, whom like Sesshoumaru bore very distinctive markings.

Yusuke looked upon his daughter for the first time and it took every ounce of will he had to only look. She was 'his' daughter there was no doubt about it. Same inky black hair, height, facial features, eye shape, Kagome was a feminine vision of Yusuke's youth. But where he was arrogantly set and harsh stares, his daughter definitely inherited some of Keiko's more soft features, the color of her eyes, and pale completion. He shook his head, now wasn't the time or the place to think of his deceased wife.

"Bastard haven't you done enough, I don't know what sick game you're playing but leave Kagome out of it." Susamajiigashu's new heir groaned mentally; leave it to his daughter to find someone like him during his youth. He wasn't sure but the young spirit wave master could've sworn that he heard one of his companions snicker. And then the insolent pup's words registered in his brain. Yusuke's eyes were ablaze as he rounded on Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do?" The young lord had to fight his automatic reflex of taking as step back. He shouldn't have been surprised the foolish hanyou would have no tact, but still the western lord had thought the boy would have more common sense. Then again, Inuyasha was weak and was probably doing it on purpose just to get him killed. "He scented me as a future mate," Kagome found herself replying without even thinking. The miko didn't know why she did it but something about this stranger seemed familiar.

Safe, even as his demonic aura washed over her like gentle rain, all the others could feel was the ominous roll of this demon's energy. Kagome hugged Shippou close, comforted the agitated kit as best she could with her own nerves frayed as they were. There was surprise painted across her friends faces as the demonic energy began to dance across sun darkened skin of their' mysterious intruder. "You dare touch what is mine", Yusuke wasn't shocked by his possessiveness, he was holding onto self-control by the infinitesimal of margins.

Sesshoumaru didn't dare move an inch ever mindful if he showed his newly founded fear of the Toushin, he would not only put a stop to any alliance but also rip him to shreds, "I did." He didn't bother cutting corners or making excuses. Sesshoumaru knew he had committed a crime even if it was unknowingly. So he would fulfill his duty as Daiyoukai of the west, and do as the law dictated in accepting the punishment from the offended party's guardian.

'Though this Sesshoumaru would much rather the mangy half-breed wasn't here to witness this,' inwardly embarrassed Sesshoumaru stood still as a stone warily watching as Reizen approached him at a rapid pace, 'this is going to hurt.' Yusuke struck him hard and fast with a youkai charged fist, barely holding back enough not to seriously do damage to Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai was knocked down to one knee and his lip bleed freely on the forest floor. It was not nearly enough to sate his anger, but seeing the arrogant dog demon knocked down satisfied Yusuke enough for him to back off.

"I think it is time for us to make known our business here." The Toushin hanyou tensed anxiously at Kurama's words and turned to look at her daughter once more. She and her companions stood stock still in shock, each with varying degrees of fear and incredulity painted across their' faces. He felt Sesshoumaru stand behind him and could sense the apology he would not say out loud. Yusuke sighed, his acceptance more than aware that he didn't know.

Locking bloody orbs with icy depths he finally spoke, his voice stubbornly halting under the weight of his emotions, "lately you have been feeling off haven't you Kaezen." Kagome froze staring at the stranger who had claimed her, 'how does he know that name, nobody knows that name except for momma, and she's a hundred years away.' Yusuke could see the conflict in her eyes and pressed onward giving Kagome all the clues knowing that she could make sense of it herself, "Hikime told you about me but she never told you everything did she"?

Kagome felt the bile rise in her throat. This was her father? No, it couldn't be it was only a fairytale her mother told her as a child. As the possibilities of why spun through the half trained miko's mind, Kagome could feel the now familiar fury mount an assault on her delicate sanity. But the young miko fought it back as best as she could. The Shikon-no-tama guardian was becoming sick with rage. She could barely see straight. Suddenly Inuyasha was directly in front of her blocking her from view of the demon claiming to be her father, sword still drawn.

"Don't listen to him Kagome, he's lie-" Suddenly there was a katana at his throat, not piercing the skin but close enough to make the threat clear. Inuyasha looked into the ruby eyes of his captor feeling the heat coming off of him with stifling intensity. He didn't dare move even as he heard the muffled struggles of his companions. Both Hiei and Kurama stood ready with their' weapons of choice, waiting for Yusuke to give the word.

"Let them go" Kagome's eyes were full of angry tears, holding her whimpering kit as she stood moving slowly toward Sango, Miroku, and Kirara whom were now held captive by foliage. Not wanting to push her any further into her transformation Yusuke did something he didn't do often, he compromised. "We didn't come here to hurt anybody, I just want to talk," he paused, "you know what I am." Kagome nodded her visage especially sour, "you are Reizen."

The corner of Yusuke's lip hiked up into a half depressed smirk. Nodding he signaled to Kurama and Hiei to let Kagome's friends go. They did so reluctantly and once they were free Inuyasha tantei were equally reluctant to let Kagome out of their' sights with this obviously powerful demon. But she gave them no choice in the matter as she took hold of the hand of the tattooed male. Yusuke pulled her into an embrace lifting her off her feet and carrying her bridal style toward the nearby forest.

As soon as they were past the first few trees Yusuke broke out into a run, covering a mass distance easily as his daughter clung to him for dear life while somehow remaining stiff as a board. 'My daughter,' Yusuke was fast coming to like the idea and couldn't help but smile remembering the good times in his doomed marriage. Moments later when he deemed them far enough he set Kagome down on her own two feet.

Making sure she could stand on her own, Susamajiigashu's heir backed off just enough to give her room to breathe easier. It hurt to think about but Yusuke understood that he was a stranger, and a hostile one as far as his progeny was concerned. "I guess you have some questions for me, now is the time to ask," he said gently as he could. But he couldn't prevent the bitter bite from working its way into his voice. Kagome wrung her hands in her skirt, "who are you, really?"

It felt as if his heart was being dug out with a rusted spoon. "My name is Urameshi Yusuke, and like you I am from the future." The denial hadn't even begun to form on Kagome's lips as he reached deep in his kimono sleeve, and pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Kagome. It was the picture of the Tantei after the dark tournament. Young Yusuke stood in the center of the picture with his arm slung around Keiko's waist and his other arm rose as if firing off his spirit gun.

Slightly behind his left side Genkai stood smirking at the camera with Hiei next to her and Kurama behind both of them a serene smile on his face. Shizuru and Yukina stood together laughing at the fallen Kuwabara as did Koenma and Botan. But Kagome could not tear her eyes away from the couple at the forefront of the picture. The young lady held so lovingly against the young man, blue eyes stared up at the miko, her eyes. Kagome suddenly found herself short of breath.

That wasn't Hikime Higurashi, that wasn't her mother. Kagome slid to the ground on her knees giving way as did her grip on the photo which floated aimlessly onto the ground. The pieces were falling into place, the stories, her mother's easy acceptance of her fores into the Sengoku era, everything. Yusuke sunk to the one knee reaching out for her as the miko began to sob and repeating a word that wrenched at his heart over and over again. "Why, why, why-"

Yusuke pulled her into his arms hugging the woman child as fiercely as he dare, "I hadn't even known Keiko was pregnant, I was ripped from your life without even knowing and now you're suffering because of it." Still Kagome continued to cry cursing him, and calling her adoptive mother all manner of things, and every time she had breathe to do so, demanding to know what was happening to her. Her father let her cry, kick, hit, and call out every epithet in her surprisingly thorough arsenal.

Yusuke did not answer her half hysterical questions as he rocked her back and forth, trying desperately to restore at least some of her sanity before he said anything else. He wasn't anywhere near as powerful as his late ancestral father; the former punk couldn't take over his daughter's state of mind. And he wouldn't do it if he cold. It was a long while before Yusuke deemed she was calm enough to understand his explanation let alone ready to listen.

But once she was settled down Yusuke looked her straight in the eyes never quite relinquishing his hold on Kagome. "We are Toushin hanyou or Mazoku. Human descendents of the Toushin battle demon clan. When Toushin blood is mixed with human blood, it goes into dormancy until it can find a successor strong enough to be awakened. When you first came to the feudal era you weren't strong enough bu-" "After all my fighting, training, and collecting jewel shards I became strong enough," his clever little girl finished Yusuke simultaneously proud and depressed, "Yes that pretty much sums up the situation."

Kagome laid her head daintily against his shoulder not completely at ease but too fucked up in her head and in her heart to care, "Papa, I'm not ready." The severity of the situation she was in was not lost on the Shikon priestess, and it was it was only compounded by the revelation of the lies told to her for the entirety of her life. And all things considered Kagome was thought herself well within her right to want nothing more than to be cuddled in the arms of newly found father. A lone tear trekked down Yusuke's golden cheek at just how much his brave little girl was **not ready**.

"I know Kaezen, believe me I know."


	11. Heir to the South revised

**Allyanna- Strap yourself in because this is about to get ugly Inuyasha is going to react like any other self respecting male would react even Sesshoumaru who has an icicle shoved up his ass would freak (though he would do it internally).**

**I am to lazy to 2login-in crestentmoon- It will be disturbingly familiar to how they used to argue**

**Bract- Someone needed to stay behind and though I like Kuwa-kun lets face it he is an idiot and this kind of mission needs serious finesse that the lovable goof ball doesn't have. As for him making an appearance later well that would be telling.**

**Whimsy007- As I've told so many before don't criticize my choice in story line unless you can come up with something better. And if you don't like the story than don't read it. I don't mind constructive criticism or new ideas in fact I welcome them but I won't stand for things written out of spite.**

**Author's note: And a big thank you to all my other readers and reviewers out there and I hope you enjoy the next chappie it's gonna be a dizzy. -Rei

* * *

**

Kagome sat in Yusuke's lap for the longest time letting the tears fall as the former spirit detective held her. In some far off part of her brain her common sense was rampant. She had just met Yusuke and that no matter how much she wished for a father, to comfort, and shield her there were still questions that needed to be answered right now. However the need to be a little girl for once; to seek the comfort of her father outweighed Kagome's need for vital information. So the Shikon priestess simply lay still content with the answers he had already given if only for the moment.

Yusuke felt her settle down and contented himself to hugging her closer to his unyielding frame. He too needed this, to feel her spirit energy weave with his own, to hear her voice, see her eyes, to **know** her. Yusuke could remember only one time when he felt this way, and it was with Raizen. He subconsciously wondered if Raizen felt the same way when he first met him. Unable to stay silent any longer Kagome spoke without looking up, "why did she leave"? Her biological father stiffened.

"I was a little younger than you when I first died." He began, haltingly set out to educate Kagome of her broken family's legacy. Though remembering was almost twice as painful as going through many of his adventures, Yusuke soldiered through teenaged years all the way through the final argument between Kagome's birth mother, leaving very little out. Occasionally he would falter but Yusuke managed to get through the entire story without too much trouble.

Throughout the entire episode Kagome said nothing letting her father speak, letting him explain even though there were some things that she couldn't understand. And when Yusuke finally reached the end of his tale they sat in silence once more. Kagome stared at Yusuke amazed that he was able to survive so long and then both her mothers' betrayed him and by default betrayed her. However Kagome could not bring herself to be more than a little annoyed with Hikime and Keiko. She understood that both women were trying to do.

Protect her from a world they obviously knew little about beside the danger. The elder Toushin tweaked her nose silently knocking her out of her brief moment of contemplation, "Ok, spill". Languidly Kagome blinked, "Spill"? Her father rolled his eyes heavenward. "Why is sir-tight-ass trying to court you, for starters?"

Kagome shot Yusuke a glare, and if she could stomp her foot she would, "you actually think I know? Not that it's any of your business anyway, but Sesshoumaru has shown no interest in me what so ever besides me apparently being his brother's 'lowly human bitch'. Which I might add before you even open your mouth, I am not." The former spirit detective sat absolutely still, caught between the need to laugh, or go back to where the Inuyasha's group was camping and tear Sesshoumaru to ribbons.

Ignoring the feeling, the former spirit detective gave his daughter as stern of a look as he could manage, "don't start with the attitude." Yusuke's warning though irritating still cowed the miko trained child just enough to make her back off, "What now"? Yusuke smirked, his eyes filling with some of his old confidence. "We are going to prepare you for the hanyou Toushin version of puberty, kick bad guy's ass, and go home." Kagome blinked and then blinked again, "wow dad that is a really good plan", sarcasm practically oozed from each syllable.

His smirk only became more pronounced, this was definitely his child, "You think you can do any better little girl?" "Anytime, anywhere old man," she parried, not even understanding the almost instinctual need to smart-off where once Kagome was the peacemaker. But one thing was for sure, it felt too right. And for a moment father and daughter merely stared at each other, stone faced with rage and unwilling to let up. Then Kagome giggled and tried to smoother the sound with her hands to no avail. Yusuke let out an involuntary snort.

And finally neither of them were able to hold it in any longer, gave into the urge to let loose their' near hysterical laughter. Both Toushin leaned into each other for support as they laughed together, both momentarily just enjoyed the others' company. "You do realize that sounded so wrong on so many levels right?" the amateur priestess cocked her head to the left in a mock curious manner; "it is, isn't it?" This only made him laugh harder. It was then hearing the smooth tenor of her father's laugh did Kagome truly 'look' at him. Yusuke Urameshi was not an extremely tall man but neither was he short.

Instead he more compact, in order to accommodate the obvious corded muscles along his semi slender frame under the kimono he wore. Long ink black unruly locks spilled over his shoulders, and down his back, resting behind him like a bed of kelp. Kagome looked down at her own languid tresses which was situated in much the same manner, noticing that their' hair was the exact same shade of black and seemingly same texture. His skin was a deep golden hue from the sun, and made her fair skin appear even lighter by comparison.

Then Kagome noticed the marking in the center of Yusuke's right hand. Immediately she placed it at her eye level inspecting it farther. "You said Koenma created a portal using by drawing a symbol on Genkai-sama's floor and drawing power from a family heirloom," she asked while showing him the branding deeply etched into his skin. Instantly Yuusuke's eyes were riveted on the miniature version of what the godling, wind master, and ice ninja had drawn on his former master's floor with little more than chalk. And then a voice echoed through his head. 'Hello master', Eyes wide and mouth gapping Yusuke felt murderous intent flood his system, "I am going to kill Koenma."

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Kurama from his place high in the tree across from where the silver haired kitsune sat, with his hand hovering over Tetsusaiga. The hanyou let out an almost sub vocal growl, contemplating the intruders, and his own inability to remove the threat they posed to his 'pack'. And though they didn't show it both Kurama and Hiei were amused by the half-breed's attempt to glower at them to death, while snarling obscenities under his breath. It was such a sulky Yusuke-like thing to do they couldn't help but have some fondness for the temperamental puppy.

Sango and Miroku still wary of their 'guest' near Inuyasha's perch Shippou firmly in the houshi's grasp, and Kirara stood over them still transformed. Sesshoumaru had long since recovered from being slapped. He now stood still as a statue watching the path Kagome and Reizen had left, mostly ignoring the silent company behind him. Shippou squirmed unable to take the silence any longer. "That was mama's dad wasn't it," he asked as bluntly as only a child could. Miroku made to cover the young kit's mouth but was stopped by a hard blow to his head by way of Sango's favored weapon.

Kurama didn't even bat an eyelash at the sight of the monk getting hit in the head or the question Shippou posed. Long years of dealing with Yusuke and Keiko had had cured him of any surprise of the former, while the later could easily be explained by children being naturally curious creatures. Kitsune kits were especially infamous for it. It would make since that the green eyed demon (pardon the pun) would crack first and ask the question that was so obvious on all of their' faces.

And the former thief used that to his advantage now to direct the conversation. "Yes, Reizen is Kagome's father", he enlightened the child diplomatically not informing him that to Yusuke and the rest of their' 'clan' the miko would always be Kaezen. The name was a subtle tribute to the demon that came closest to being an actual father to Yusuke. But these people wouldn't understand the truly extraordinary feat of acceptance associated with this name, so the fox said nothing.

The kit's eyes lit yet just as the diminutive fox cub was about to ask another question Inuyasha rudely cut in his usual crass tone, "That isn't possible, Kagome's not from here, only she and I have been able to go there and you know it baka." Kurama shot the hanyou a narrow eyed glance, "There is more than one way **here**, I strongly suggest you hold your tongue pup." Inuyasha sputtered angrily. Sango and Miroku however weren't so distracted.

"Kurama-sama what do you mean there is more than one way," asked the startled monk. Hiei rolled his eyes, "he means just what he said fool-" Kurama slid his muscled arm around his mate wordlessly silencing him. "Reizen is more than powerful enough to rip a portal open, we merely passed through." The shard hunters stared at him in shocked disbelief. "That's not possible." "Have you so easily forgotten about Sounga little brother," Sesshoumaru finally spoke turning to stare at the hanyou.

In a rare moment of using common sense, Inuyasha didn't point out that Sounga came from hell not five hundred years in the future, "Feh". Inuyasha glared balefully at his brother from his perch, and gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt with even more force. Sesshoumaru looked over at his infuriated half brother, still as the marble Greek statues he resembled. Kurama looked over at his pyromaniac lover with a raised brow. The half Koorime rolled his eyes with a scowl which was his equivalent of a shrug.

It didn't take a mind reader to tell that Sesshoumaru had not been enlightened to exactly where Kagome was from. Kurama wanted to blow out an exasperated breath, "Are they always like this?" Shippou blinked out of his shocked stupor and regarded him with a solemn expression. "This is tame." The silver-haired fox felt the beginnings of a migraine coming into fruitarian. Surprisingly Hiei moved to sit beside him, and slide his nimble fingers along his scalp and to his temples helping to relieve the pressure swiftly building there.

Kurama silently thanked his fiery lover knowing that the diminutive fire demon didn't like to indulge himself in public displays of affection. Miroku raised an eyebrow. Hiei sent a piercing glare his way, "one word." Silently the monk raised his hands in surrender knowing when to back down. Sango purposefully hit the monk upside his head before turning her attention to the two new comers. "How do we know you're not lying, besides the fact that you know where Kagome comes from, what proof do we have you are not an enemy?"

Though frustrated with this line of continuous questioning Kurama could admire their' cautiousness toward potential threats, "Hikime." Hearing the name of Kagome's mother yet again Inuyasha froze his glaring match with Sesshoumaru cut short. Slowly the hanyou turned to Kurama and Hiei. There was no way they could have known that. Kagome never called her mother anything beside momma and the only way he had even known was because Kagome's grandfather had called Hikime by her name. And said grandfather had never traveled five hundred years into the past.

Miroku frowned, "Who is Hikime, and didn't Reizen-sama mention her?" While his comrades looked at the kitsune in confusion Inuyasha looked at the two demons in disbelief. Seeing the look Kurama tilted his head withholding the urge to smirk, "Keiko, Kagome's birth mother and she were friends during high school, and Hikime raised Kagome after she died," he explained. Again Inuyasha wanted to discount what was being said, wanted to deny that somehow his best friend was anything other than human but as stubborn as he was Inuyasha was not stupid.

And as all the pieces fell into place in his mind the hanyou was forced to realize that in fact they were telling the truth. 'At least the prick doesn't have a clue what's really going on,' he thought with a backwards glance toward his elder half brother. The demon lord had listened to the entire exchange with silent amusement as his brother tried to reign in his usual crass attitude. However Sesshoumaru wasn't blind to the secretive glances and silent innuendos going on between the two parties.

Even his brutish mutt of a half brother was being subtle and that alone warranted caution even from him. Sesshoumaru held back a small growl of annoyance for probably the millionth time that day. The more questions that were answered the more questions seemed to pop up. For instance he finally knew who Kagome's parents were, yet the questions of how could a human miko have the blood of the Toushin demon's running through her veins. Or even how was it that Kagome's mother able to survive in the Makai let alone take Kagome in the first place? Inutaisho's elder son was fast becoming frustrated with the little information he was even able to glean from both his brother's and Reizen's packs.

Usually Sesshoumaru wouldn't bother with such things, if a bitch proved a problem he would get rid of her. However he was fast becoming more than a little obsessed by the mystery that was Higurashi Kagome. Sango looked in between Inuyasha and the silver headed kitsune, knowing from the hanyou's reaction that what the demon said was true but wanting to hear him say it anyway. She didn't have to speak. Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye, "He's tell'n the truth Sango." The demon hunter's eyes widened only slightly as she once again glanced over at the one called Kurama.

The tall demon watched the through half lidded eyes, as if this was nothing but a stroll in the woods to him, and not her best friend's life. For a moment Sango felt the irrational need to slap the beings that sat before her. Sensing her mistress's ire level rise dangerously, Kirara wandered back to Sango's side. Butting her head against Sango's shoulder, the big cat purred. "Alright so you're telling the truth. That doesn't explain how Kagome could possibly be human, let alone miko."

Kurama bowed his head in acknowledgment and with his usual patience answered her, "that's simple enough, as you know ningen and youkai are natural rivals but there seems something very different about the ningen here don't have as much reikai." Miroku's brows lifted, "spiritual energy? Don't you mean holy energy Kurama-sama?" The golden eyed demon shook his head negatively. "Spiritual energy to put it simply a human's 'will' just as demonic energy is a demon's will in conjunction to the nature of the demon." Now Miroku was truly interested and listened avidly as Kurama gave an explanation worthy of a master temple scholar.

"Holy energy works differently because it's a power meant purely for defense. It's only obtained by a human who has no selfish intentions what-so-ever. Really it's very rare in humans, for those who haven't witnessed true holy power; anyone with high levels of reikai can be labeled as priest or priestesses. " Not in the least bit put off by the subtle insult the kitsune posed Miroku continued his intellectual inquiry. "And demon's can't have this power," asked the houshi.

This time the answer came from the tree line Reizen and Kagome had left, only to see that the young priestess and demon lord returned the same way. "No", the demon said clearly, as he set Kagome down on her own two feet, self-preservation instincts won't allow it." Immediately Shippou shot from his place in Miroku's grasp toward his 'mother' simply to be deftly caught between the claws of his new 'grandfather'. The little kitsune struggled at first, futilely hissing and cursing to be put down, and froze when his capture growled.

Inuyasha and the rest of the shard hunters automatically reached for their' proffered weapons, only to freeze when Kagome slapped the slightly taller male's shoulder in annoyance and plucked Shippou from his grasp. The familiar irked expression planted on Kagome's face made Inuyasha wince out of reflex. Yusuke was immune to the look, as he was on the receiving end of it enough when Keiko was alive. Though, internally the former punk could admit seeing the younger version of himself with that expression was disturbing.

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction with a raised eyebrow, sure that the obviously proud alpha would put the little wench in her place. Yet Reizen did no such thing instead he looked almost nostalgic as he watched his daughter coddle the kitsune pup. The way Kagome instinctually stayed close to the demon lord's side as he moved to join his pack wasn't lost on Sesshoumaru either. "Hey that was uncalled for," Reizen rubbed his arm in mock pain and made his eyes go impossibly wide. Kagome smiled back deviously, "oh did I hit you too hard Reizen-sama". His eyebrow twitched.

Yusuke knew that she was sticking to the plan he and his group had already established, but he couldn't help but think that she was being a smartass. Kurama hid a smile behind his hand, and Hiei didn't bother hiding his smirk. This woman child was definitely Yusuke's. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha nervously biting her lip, "Inuyasha I'm going south Reizen-sama." Said Mazoku held back a wince, still not completely comfortable being anything beside Yusuke. Before a protest could rise from any of the Inuyasha-senshi could occur the dark haired onna raised a placating hand, "if I don't I will die," she informed them succulently.

The jewel hunters' response was as loud as it was unanimous, "WHAT, Why"? All of the demons present and some miles away winced at the ear-splitting response. But all were once again silenced when Kagome gave her fellow hunters the 'look'. "The simple explanation is that my body can't handle the change that it's going through, I may be human now but because of the power I've gained during our quest it's forced my body to slowly take on more and more demonic qualities." Kagome's friends stared at her in amazement and disbelief, until Inuyasha unable to consider what she was saying hopped down from his perch and told her under no uncertain terms she wasn't going.

They still had to find Naraku and defeat him for his half of the jewel. Almost instinctually Yusuke grabbed his daughter's kit, as the now pissed off female stalked over to his personality double ganger with lethal intent in her eyes. Shippou stared in awe inspired horror as his adoptive mother got up right in Inuyasha's face, and taking a deep inhalation straightened her spine and glared the hanyou dead in the eyes. "Oh he's gonna get it now Ojiisan," the kit informed his quasi grandfather with both anticipation and apprehension.

Yusuke couldn't find it in himself to tell the little child to not call him by that title. The former spirit detective just grimaced in agreement. He watched his daughter proceeded to rebuke the pup in a familiar fashion. It was an eerie reminder of how his brunette haired bride would conduct herself more as a mother, rather than his friend and later spouse. He winced in sympathy at every scathing retort, nearly whimpered at every clenched fist, and wondered at the girl's restraint not hitting the poor fool every time he defied her. And the she said 'it'.

The former demon lord heirs watched in fascination and horror as Inuyasha went too far when he called Kagome a silly bitch, only to have his face firmly planted in the ground by one word. And not for the first time Yusuke was glad Keiko never had such power over him. The ice eyed Toushin had her hands on her hips and murder on her mind as she stood over Inuyasha's planted and swearing form. "Obviously you didn't hear what I said Inuyasha, if I don't prepare for my next transformation I'm going to die. What part of that don't you understand or are you so concerned with your precious jewel shards that you forgot my well being?"

Sputtering the hanyou managed to get to his feet, "damn it Kagome I can train you." It was a laughable suggestion and bitterly Yusuke wanted to laugh at the suggestion. But he did nothing. This was his daughter's fight. Kagome was too close to frustrated tears to feel any gratitude. "No you can't and we both know it." Inuyasha's face transformed from determined to snarling in less than a millisecond, "the hell I can't." "SIT!"

Once again her friend's face was planted into the ground thunderously causing him to spew off more curses that had Kurama and Hiei shooting amused looks in Yusuke's direction. He wasn't paying attention to them. The former street punk watched on as once again Inuyasha prepared to retaliate but Kagome beat him to the punch. "I'm going Inuyasha that's final even if I have to 'it' you to the next era and back." Yusuke sighed at the sight of the half breed's betrayed continence. Kagome like her mother before her had ignorantly delivered a chilling ultimatum. He didn't want a repeat of his and Keiko's tragedy, "Cool off you two, I have a better idea." All eyes turned to him.

* * *

Susamajiigashu regarded the two females sitting by the edge of his pool thoughtfully. After Reizen had left to retrieve his daughter the pink haired miko had returned with the absolutely timid ice maiden. He greeted them both with a toothy smile and clicking noises that his people were known for, and the ice maiden smiled hesitantly in return kind red eyes alight with quiet dignity. The smaller of the two females tilted her pink head in polite greeting, not even attempting to apologize of killing his former heir. This didn't bother Susamajiigashu in the slightest.

His servants had brewed him fresh herbal tea to sooth his poor salt saturated stomach and served his two guest nigiri and sake. Eki and Susa remained as they would be the witnesses for Reizen's induction into his court. They ate quietly and held polite conversation as they waited for Reizen's return. Susamajiigashu used the quiet chatter as a way to get more information on his heir. It turned out that Genkai was the young Toushin's teacher since he was barely an adolescent. How the woman lived for so long, yet still appeared so spry was beyond the old dolphin. But extended youth of a mortal was not outside the realm of possibility.

The human was vague about Reizen's parentage and even vaguer about his other exploits. Yukina the ice maiden was little more forthcoming. Apparently the young lord earned her brother's loyalty when he assisted in rescuing her from a warlord. She told him little else and it frustrated Susamajiigashu to his wits end. The old lord was fast losing his patience. Reizen had already proved to be an efficient enough leader, keeping this hodgepodge of powerhouses together. 'Now for everything else', he thought with no small amount of trepidation. Genkai quietly sipped her sake, more than aware of the southern lord's ire but more than willing to ignore it until her protégée returned.

Yukina shot a quick look to the pink haired martial artist but didn't say anything. It wasn't in her nature to be rude but while Susamajiigashu's questions were valid for a lord trying to see what his heir needed to know but they hadn't worked out the details of their' story. There were too many ways that this could go wrong if the truth were to be revealed. Hiei's twin though not very manipulative by nature understood the stakes all too well. The former Reikai- tantei had to work out the kinks of their story, and soon or the consequences would be biblical.

The uncomfortable silence didn't last very long as when the servants cleared away the food they just eaten, Reizen had arrived. And with him as he entered Susamajiigashu's garden were a new array of power. Immediately his eyes focused on the petite scantily clad woman that stood at Reizen's side. This was obviously young Kaezen, and with her came both of the Inuyoukai brothers, the demon exterminator, lecherous monk, neko, and kitsune kit. Surrounded by the already original crowd of Reizen's clan and her own senshi, Kaezen proved to be just as creative in company as her father.

His two witnesses took their position behind their' lord with bowed heads, they were there to observe and if questioned confirm the authenticity of Reizen's claim on the throne in the south. Their' lord didn't trust those of the main circle of his court to hold to his wishes. Instead his most loyal retainer and a neutral party (Susa) would see it done. Susamajiigashu indicated for the young lord to step forward. Yusuke did so with only slight hesitation. "I Susamajiigashu lord dolphin of the south of sound body and mind choose you Reizen lord of Toushin to take ye as heir and embrace ye as son."

The old lord faltered slightly, "do ye except?" Everything in Yusuke's very being wanted to walk away, wanted to never answer the question that the old dolphin asked him. Because to do so would be like dealing with Raizen all over again, Susamajiigashu's death was inevitable and though he hardly knew the demon Yusuke knew that his heart could only take so much. But knowing there was no other way he accepted with a voice barely above a whisper. "Then kneel" and once again the former spirit detective did as he was told. Leaning forward Susamajiigashu's forehead touched his.

"I have accepted an heir but never a son that was not of my own loins, I mark you so that your linage may never be doubted. In all things save birth you shall be my son and heir," Susamajiigashu closed beady orbs, and Yusuke felt a tingling sensation along his nerves centered on his forehead, and it began to itch only to burn a few moments later. For a instant the former spirit detective contemplated throwing the demon off. But Susamajiigashu leaned back in his thrown before he could. Yusuke fell back breathless, he didn't even notice the series of lines now imprinted on his forehead.


	12. Adopting and Adapting

A/N: It's been a long time coming but I've finally updated this fic. More will be coming soon hopefully my musi will stick with this one for a while. Thank to all my readers and reviewers. - Xinn

* * *

As Yusuke stood, his friends and, comrades looked upon him as if for the first time. To Yukina, Shippou, and Jin he looked as if his limbs were unfurling themselves, like petals of a flower seeing the sun. The humans of Inuyasha's group couldn't help but to admire him. The Mazoku's face was stern, and as lordly as the former spirit detective denied he was. It was an obvious growth from the belligerent youth Genkai recalled, with a flicker of pride. The decidedly blatant mark now branded above his brow spoke to true and unquestionable status. But as enamored by this side of their' former teammate, Kurama and Hiei were far from blind.

Yusuke didn't know what to feel as he gazed upon his new foster father. As now sole heir to the territory of the south, the former delinquent knew he was taking on a responsibility that he would regret. For a man who hadn't thought he could ever make it passed junior high school let alone conceive to even be in the running to rule anything, let alone twice, the former spirit detective was experiencing a wild range of emotions.

Melancholy and pride warred within him, as the young lord held onto his composure. Kagome reached for his hand, taking hold of the callous riddled digits. She unconsciously picked up on his unease and sought comfort because of it. And as their fingers intertwined, father and daughter watched as Eki tended her master. The old lord looked positively ashen in his sunken thrown. His fae servant was at his side the instant he collapsed and pouring an unknown concoction down his gullet. Curiously worried as he was Yusuke wasn't about to ask any questions.

"Hey what's wrong with – oww you bi-" Everyone ignored Genkai's rather effective method of shutting Inuyasha up, the rest of the mismatched groups' attention rested solely on Eki. The loyal court physician waited patiently as her remedy took effect, stirring her lord into wakefulness. "Susa-san, please send for the household staff," as the demon bowed and turned to do as he was asked the healer turned her attention to the young master. "My lord, the vassals will show you and your guest to suitable quarters-" "No," it wasn't the new heir but Susamajiigashu whom interrupted her. His voice was harsh, nearly cracking in exhaustion.

Yet despite his obvious infirmity Eki did not disobey, even for the desire to see him well. There was no cure for old age, and she knew better than to contradict him in front of another lord, especially in his vulnerable state. "I have much to discuss with Reizen and Genkai-sensei," Susamajiigashu tilted his head toward his fellow lord, and his 'sons' guest. "I welcome you all into the court of the south, the vassals will see to your comfort if you wish to remain."

Everyone save Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome nodded their heads. Kagome refused to leave her newly found father's side. She almost instinctively felt terror at the thought of letting him out of her sight, as if somehow he would disappear into nothingness if she did. Inuyasha wanted to protest loudly against Kagome remaining with Reizen alone. But once again Genkai was very effective shutting the surly mutt up. The former old woman had burned his hand with her Reikai and dispensed him off to Kurama.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was more concerned with straying away from his own territory for too long. Though the Daiyoukai's routine travel was quite frequent, his trek outside of the western boarders would be noted. And he wanted news of his interest in a female to remain hidden from his own court. And that meant returning to the west, he didn't dare add his unease around Reizen to his mental reasoning, "I have other duties to attend." Without another word Sesshoumaru left not acknowledging the servants that had bowed to him as he passed them entering the glade.

The brightly garbed household staff didn't bat an eye when Eki ordered them to lead the strange group to the guest pavilion of their' master's house. The silver haired fox had to drag the pup Genkai had dumped on him by his hair, while Shippou surprisingly went with Miroku without question. Susamajiigashu gazed upon the four remaining beings in his glade. "Eki, I would have you send word to Mizunonaka, I want her here immediately understand?" It took almost every ounce of self control to say "Yes," but the little healer managed to stay obedient.

After his physician was gone, the old lord turned his attention to the future of his kingdom. Reizen stood still, proud under Susamajiigashu's tired gaze. The ice eyed female, his daughter Kaezen was plastered at his side. "We are going to have to work quickly to solidify your place in court. My death is not a far off thing Reizen." "Isn't that why you marked Reizen-sama in the first place, to show your approval?" Kaezen chimed in, no longer silent as she should be. The dolphin thought that the Toushin would rebuke the pup for speaking out of turn, but he did not.

Instead the bloody eyed demon answered her, "that won't counteract greed and his former successors following Kagome." "And besides," he added, "no one wants to deal with the new guy." In that moment, any hidden lingering doubt in the ailing lord's mind was completely dismissed. "Your father is right, and then there is the added pressure of establishing a strong base of power, so that he can lay waste to anyone who would contend with his rule." Susamajiigashu informed her, intrigued by the obviously intelligent youngling.

Reizen's child appeared for all intents and purposes a human female, and a strange one at that. It was only the arctic pigment of her eyes that gave her away. It was exact opposite of her sire's orbs. She was a petite thing, just as the tales of the reincarnation of the Shikon miko led him to believe. And he had to wonder what village had the child grown up in? Had her mother been foreign to Japan or human world, and that foreign magic was how her offspring was able to survive having the power of a miko, while remaining partially demon?

Pushing in negligible questions to the back of his mind, Susamajiigashu turned his attention to more pressing matters, namely addressing the securing of his foster son's rule. "I need to know the crux of your level of education in matters of state." He told Reizen bluntly. Yusuke wasn't arrogant enough to believe Susamajiigashu didn't notice his grimace. He was hoping that there would be more time to get his story straight with the help of his former mentor. It wasn't as if he had any idea what would constitute as education five hundred some odd years before his time.

He had barely been able to get through junior high let alone anything that would be considered lording over a large territory. His tour as Raizen's heir didn't count, as mainly Yusuke was trained in fighting, leaving the secular matters to Hokushin. And not for the first time, Yusuke wanted to throttle Kurama for his part in placing the former spirit detective in this position. "Not much, I've travelled a lot. And this is probably the largest group that I've ever led." The former punk answered truthfully.

This was a disappointing if expected answer for his predecessor. The fact that his former tutor seemed to have willfully not informed her new lord of her charges capabilities meant one of two things. Either his biological sire had no intention of seeing to his son's ascension, and thus pretty much ignored his need for training, or Reizen was much younger than Susamajiigashu assumed. The dolphin believed the later, because the former was highly unlikely given the rarity of Toushin offspring. "In that case, Genkai-sensei," the lord called the spirit wave master forward.

The once elderly woman grit her teeth against being beckoned, "yes lord?" Kagome prayed that the obviously tired demon didn't notice the overt sarcasm laced in the mentor's voice. "Tomorrow you will be working with Mizunonaka-san, my minister of the great council of state. He will see to it that Reizen's education and household are established." He turned his attention to his heir and technically his foster granddaughter. "I need to know how is it that your daughter is human and not hanyou." A low growl vibrated in the back of Yusuke's throat, "why?"

* * *

The section of the mountain fortress they were led to was well behind the high walls of the outer courtyard. There were few beings traversing through where they were being led, and even fewer guards. Hiei kept his eyes moving, as he was forced to otherwise slow down like the others. He ignored the idle chatter of the Inu-hanyou's group with the former shenobi of his own group. He was didn't really care what any of them had to say while he was mentally arguing with Kurama.

(Getting involved with this is a bad idea. Kurama we're supposed to be keeping a low profile.)

The pyrokenetic demon didn't really care if he attracted the attention of their' unseen enemies. Yusuke's tantei were more than able to handle the militants of Spirit world. But he understood that none of Kaezen's group would be ready for the hammer of king Enma's forces to fall. The strongest, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle the buffoon if the carrot topped human were here. He was surprised the always sly fox would suggest that they settle in this most conspicuous of situations, regardless of the trouble Genkai's murderous escapade might have drawn.

.:You wound me Hiei:.

The fox teased his mate mercilessly as he dragged an all too stubborn hanyou pup by his arms. Even as Inuyasha spat curses, and tried with all his might to gain escape, Yoko kept a firm grasp on him. Whatever the connection between the brash young half breed, and his friends daughter, the former thief had no intention of letting him interfere. Already the florally inclined reincarnation could assess the boy's potential and could tell he would become a formidable force paired with the right teacher. And idly he wondered if either of the spirit wave masters' would take him on.

.:It's an exceptional con when you really think about it, by taking Yusuke as heir, Susamajiigashu is unintentionally providing him a cover Enma wouldn't be any wiser to:.

Hiei didn't even have the privacy of his own mind to admit that it was a good plan. Enma was too arrogantly stupid to look closely at the goings on in the ruling courts demons. The death god would be more concerned with Naraku and demons like him. The murderous thief was sending souls in-mass to Spirit world, which was sure to capture the royal's attention. At least the arrogant terrestrial being wouldn't pay any mind to Yusuke's group until he received word that the rightful guardian to the Shikon no tama was really the daughter of a very dangerous demon. This presented another potent question.

(For how long?)

His lover sighed audibly, though the human priest whom had been watching them attributed the sound to his friend's continued struggles. Truthfully the fox was exasperated by the thought of the complicated problems that were presented by Hiei's question. He knew time was a major factor in the plan that was still taking shape in his mind. But that made it no easier to go over all the ways that this could go wrong, especially with his mate being able to pick it apart with him.

.:We're going to have to work fast to prepare Kaezen and her friends for what is coming:.

(We'll talk to Genkai; we need to figure out which of us is teaching who.)

* * *

Late in the day Mizunonaka received word from his liege that he had need of him. The heron demon felt his usually calm pulse race. His mentor and friend had been dying for a long time now, the passing of his youngest son and the ascension of his latest heir had just shortened his already infinitesimal time in the land of the living. Susamajiigashu knew this, and had left court to live quietly in his mountain estate, leaving Mizunonaka to slow down Kataiyouji's political maneuverings.

Susamajiigashu's had left in order to conceal just how bad his condition was, all he had done was embolden the Onikuma that had been insinuated themselves in the south. This problem was compounded by the political leanings of independent factions that already occupied court before the slow but steady invasion of land dependent demons from the east. With the south so close to being taken over, the retainer didn't know what to feel as the young scout told him Susamajiigashu had a new task for him. "Problems Mizunonaka-san?" The official grits his teeth into an almost painfully pleasant smile.

"Bakku, I am well." The bear demon standing before him was one of the slimiest corrupt menace to ever step foot in Kagoshima. Not because the politician supported Kataiyouji, but because he was a greedy and manipulative bureaucrat; putting it mildly Bakku was above nothing. The calico Onikuma grinned back, only giving the soldier now looking at his boots a cursory glance. He had no interest in the servant beyond the juicy little tidbit that Bakku just overheard. "But you are being called away from court. Surely there is some pressing matter if Susamajiigashu-sama would call his most competent minister away?"

'You would like that wouldn't you,' Mizunonaka thought sardonically. No one could say the rather oily Bakku wasn't without ambition and enough brains to pull it off. Again the court official was forced to question the wisdom of his liege calling him away from the main household, while threats were so close to banding together, if only to have a shot at the thrown of the south. Mizunonaka had to think fast, "our lord will be returning to court soon, perhaps to finally confer the lord heir to a house rank." It was a blatant lie as Susamajiigashu would never give Kataiyouji territory to use against him, but the heron demon was short on options.

Big dark eyes blinked guilelessly down upon Mizunonaka's thin visage. Bakku searched the bland features of his political counterpart for a lie, but Susamajiigashu's supporter was no easy read. It was entirely possible that the old half Amemasu was so far gone that he would have no choice but to finally establish Kataiyouji's household. The bear demon's paws flexed dangerously under the concealment of his colorful sleeves. Kataiyouji's position it seemed would be that much harder to compromise. "Perhaps," Bakku responded, excusing himself.

Happy to have gotten rid of the pest, if only for the moment Mizunonaka dismissed the scout, he had to square away his affairs here. Or at least as many as he possibly could before leaving, the summons was too short notice to properly prepare those loyal to Susamajiigashu at court. But at least his allies would be forewarned on the impending shit storm headed their way. The heron demon would leave tonight, as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

Susamajiigashu wasn't at all put off by the particularly fierce gaze now fixated upon his own beady orbs. He was far too old and far too close to death to really feel any fear to a decidedly real threat to his life. Reizen was still young, younger yet than Kouga whom was by far was the youngest lord of all the territories in Japan. The fact that the Toushin had to ask why he would need to explain his daughter's existence, spoke to just how new he was to the mortal world. Reizen it seemed had no concept of the prejudices against hanyou in this world.

"Many demons in this world view hanyou as weak and humans liken their very existence as a betrayal to the race. Half-humans are often either abandoned or killed because of their unpredictable nature. My friend Inuyasha was kicked out of his own home, and his mother was murdered because of this." Beside his heir, the Shikon miko trembled at her although accurate brief explanation. There was a measure of painful fear in the girl's eyes, laced with defensiveness that was meant to cover the fear. But she was not looking at her father. She was staring pointedly at Susamajiigashu.

Undaunted still, the old dolphin made a confirming noise in the back of his gullet. Though some part of him still felt doubt that Kagome really being a hanyou. Susamajiigashu couldn't feel demonic energy coming off the girl. And yet there was no other explanation. At least there seemed to be no explanation that either father or daughter were willing to give, so Susamajiigashu was forced once again to come up with his own conclusions based on what little information he could discern from either one.

"The prejudice against hanyou runs deep," he agreed with Kagome, "and you will be under even more danger because of it." Yusuke's growl did not cease, "and what do we do about it?" The thought of mass murder came to mind, but his teacher whom had remained pretty much silent thus far had presented a solution before he could register yet another obstacle to deal with. "I'll be teaching the girl how to defend herself." She announced without missing a beat, "and an honor guard should be established as soon as possible."

Kagome wanted to argue but was cut off by her father. "Hiei and Jin can handle that." "What about Touya and Puu?" Yusuke gave Genkai a look, "somebody is going to have to keep an eye on Yukina." "True." Kagome wasn't amused, "I don't need all that. I can defend myself." His daughter hissed, attempting to not sound juvenile. It failed as Kikyou's reincarnation was ignored. She tried to pull away from her father to no avail. Yusuke didn't even look at her. "Yes you do." And though he didn't see it, he knew the determined set of her jaw was there.

The former spirit detective could practically hear her molars grind. The elder Mazoku tightened his grip on her hand in warning when he felt his daughter took a deep breath in order to start a tirade. It didn't stop Keiko's daughter in the least. "I can take care of myself I don't need minders." She all but yelled, finally being able to pry out of her father's grip. Without even thinking the young miko turned to Yusuke, her hands on her near non-existent hips, her teeth grit in visible rage. She would not allow anyone railroad her, even her progenitor.

Just as impulsively the former spirit detective rounded on his progeny with an ugly scowl decorating his features. It was a familiar expression that had Kagome digging her heels in all the more. But instead of yelling like Inuyasha was so fond of doing, her father stared her down. What Kagome didn't know was that Yusuke was battling the urge to do just as his daughter expected. At the same time he fought for words to say.

But He needn't say a word. Because, the more Yusuke continued to stare, the more the burgeoning Mazoku felt like a foolish child. All the while the former street punk fought his natural instinct to want confrontation. And just as the Shikon priestess was about to break down, and apologize the elder half-breed finally snapped, "Talk to her." Kagome flinched as Genkai made to drag her away. She really had fucked up now.


	13. Learning Curb

A/N: First thank you all my loyal readers and reviewers for waiting this long. I know its a pain in the ass but hope the result is worth the wait.

* * *

Cosmic-lover: save your vocal cords please don't squeak even if this chapter is squeak worthy

Little Karma: Thank you, I wrote this fic because I was tired of Kagome and Yusuke being cousins or love interest stories

merlyn1382: hey what would grandma be without a little bitch smack here and there? Sometimes what a kid needs is a wake up call

Anime Princess: That's probably next chapter, but I'm still working out the politics of Yusuke and Kagome technically being half breeds and thus subject to ridicule.

loretta537: Soon, but they have to settle down first

* * *

Sesshoumaru flew overhead, his cloud streaking a pale path toward the main court of his homeland. Like his southern counterpart the dog demon never stayed in the midst of the political center of his lands. The elder of Inutaisho's sons held little interest for court intrigue, and even less so after his association with the young human he'd taken as his ward. Instead when the urge to wonder had ebbed, the aristocratic assassin holed himself up in the castle built originally for keeping the newly born of the white dog demon house, safe and away from scheming courtiers. Now he kept Rin there, away from those of the western court. Did they know about the child anyway?

Without a doubt, none however were yet foolhardy enough to question him on it. His father's affair with the human bitch Izayoi was a stain on his family's name that had haunted him for most of his rule. It was the general consensus of many demons in supremacy that humans were weak. As a result many had sought to take advantage of the dog general's family's destabilized hold on power. Sesshoumaru had to fight even more for what should've been his with little opposition. He earned the fear of his subjects, but their fright came at a price. Sesshoumaru knew it couldn't last. "Hello my son."

* * *

Miroku warily regarded the room around him. Susamajiigashu's mountain palace had already proved to be an impressive fief. But the lavish surrounding him now whispered the amount trouble he and his compatriots were looking to stand before. The dark hard wood floors all but glowed under the sunlight shining petite colored crystal windows. Four ornate settees that doubled as beds, lined elaborately painted shoji. In the middle of the room, the floors lowered into what looked like a copper fire pit, meant to heat the entire room. "Who the hell does he think he is!" The houshi glanced over at where Inuyasha had been thrown onto the soft pile of pillows of one of the beds by Kurama.

The fox demon had taken Shippou with him, despite Sango's many protests. "Now don't ye fret, da fox was just be'n right playful is all." His hanyou was up so fast; it almost made the lecherous monk's head spin. The blue eyed nuisance was far faster. Reizen's companion had followed them in the room held the half demon back, as he tried to escape the confines of the room. Miroku gripped his staff warily keeping his eyes on the unknown threat easily keeping his friend at bay. "Playful, I'll show you playful asshole."

The obviously more powerful being just laughed as the snowy haired half breed did all he could to twist and wrench himself from his iron grip. His effects were for not, as their annoying would be ally easily kept pace. And not for the first time, the houshi wished that Kagome was here to stop the hot headed half breed. "Jin-san, could you perhaps stop provoking Inuyasha? We are quest in this household, and I don't think Susamajiigashu-sama would appreciate you both tearing up his room." The even tempered priest appealed to the juvenile demon.

The demon just grinned as he continued to doggedly keep hold on the orphaned hanyou, revealing a full set of pointed teeth. "Jin-san," at the sudden frozenness of the self proclaimed wind master, the dark haired priest sighed in relief as Inuyasha finally pried away from his exuberant captor. "Gomennesai, Jin-san meant no harm." The voice was decidedly feminine with just the barest hint of recrimination in an otherwise gentle pitch. Miroku looked over at the open shoji screen to the petite demoness whose name he couldn't even faintly recall.

"Don't be like dat, Yukina-san." The wind master whined. Reizen's company varied radically both in physical form and personality type, with power seemingly the only commonality amongst them all. Miroku was hardly fooled by the presumably fragile nature of the blue haired female. Anyone who could boss around someone as wild and as Jin had to be in possession of some type of authority. That didn't stop him from flirting though, "it is alright Yukina-san." "DA HELL IT IS." Miroku ignored his friend's outburst. "I have a question though."

Yukina looked up at him inquisitively but still managed to give the dark haired monk an indulgent smile. Miroku moved closer, a sweet grin teasing the corners of his lips. "Will you bare my child?" The koorime looked upon the lecherous fighter in amusement as Jin roared with laughter. Inuyasha sputtered, dispelling the minute traces of tension that had lingered from his scuffle with the ever teasing red haired warrior. But the Buddhist monk's gaze did not waver from the sweet face of the small demoness, whose answer he patiently waited for.

* * *

Yusuke stood a frozen statue, he dare not move. His daughter had every right to be upset; the potential Mazoku didn't know him from Adam. And after being independent for so long, the former street punk could understand the thought of being lorded over was foreign to his self-sufficient child. He himself had the same issue both when he began training under Genkai, and even more so when he came into Reizen's keeping. But at the same time Yusuke couldn't allow Kagome to run wild. Her life was more precious than her pride, and everything in the Mazoku's instincts yelled at him to hammer this fact into her stubborn hide, as it was beaten into him so long ago.

Susamajiigashu watched his heir, "lady Kagome was out of line and you shouldn't have let her conduct gone unchecked, she needs to know- "She needs her father," the younger demon interrupted harshly, "and I'm struggling to be that." The dolphin of the south wasn't fool enough to believe that the admission came of anything more than frustration. Reizen, it seemed ruled through the strength of his sword arm, the drive of his passionate heart, and loyalty of his honored few. It was a refreshing change. Still the half Amemasu clicked his teeth warningly. Young Kaezen wasn't the only one that needed to know proper manners.

The young future lord ignored the sound in favor of desperately trying to hold onto his already frayed temper. It was a futile exercise but one that the Mazoku was committed to in lieu of becoming even more unhinged. A loss of control would come at an all too high price if Enma's attention was drawn. The ailing dolphin made an entirely frustrated sound that vibrated his gray form. He would not let this go, not with the future of his domain on the line. "It is too dangerous for a young lady to behave as she did now in court."

"I know."

Susamajiigashu continued as if he didn't hear him. The half Amemasu needed to knock in the fact that the Mazoku was no longer living in the wilderness of demon realm. There was more power to be had with a lot less opposition here. Ruling by honor alone in this world wouldn't cut it, when there were so many willing to knife someone from behind. "Courtiers are more likely to use subterfuge, and poison your drink rather than fight you, either way your daughter will not be able to keep up with their scheming." Reizen grit his teeth his eyes suddenly shooting sparks of molten fury.

"I know."

Undeterred by the snarling vehemence that was creeping into Reizen's voice, Susamajiigashu persisted in his barbed yet still muted tirade. "I am dying Reizen, and you are ill prepared for what is to come. They will see only weakness in your integrity. And though you could kill them in mass, more will come, and you will lose." The former spirit detective was worldlier than his predecessor was giving him credit for. Yusuke Urameshi had grown up under the influence of politics, first on the streets where violence was means by which manipulation wrought.

Then, in school Yusuke was exposed to the hypocrisy of emasculated teachers, using their titles to lord over their students, and last, the politics that governed spirit world had always beyond the former spirit detective. Koenma's father obsessive vendetta against anything that even existed outside of his influence was all Yusuke ever wanted to know of the regime. The mess left behind by Raizen upon his death was just another reason to want nothing to do with the diplomatic arena. It would be putting it mildly to say that the Mazoku hated politics. The only time he had ever really engaged in the realm of manipulation, and intrigue was when he proposed the establishment of the demon world tournament.

Yusuke had done so to get out of being king. So as hard on Yusuke as Susamajiigashu was being, the dolphin of the south was no more reprimanding than the spirit detective was on himself. Plain and simple Yusuke had run, fast and far away from responsibilities he did not want. Straight into the arms of his precious Keiko, he honestly believed that his days of fighting just to live through another day were over. It wasn't. Yet running away was no longer a choice. Failure was not an option, not with the life of his child on the line, launching Yusuke's already precarious mood into much more dangerous ground.

The Mazoku didn't know how much his demonic instincts ruled him until this moment. It was like a storm inside of his skull. Insidious whispers reverberated soundlessly around in the half breed's head. _"You have need of me master?"_ "Huh?" Yusuke didn't have time to formulate another thought in his cranium, as paralyzing throbbing froze him in his mental tracks. It stole whatever breath Yusuke had in him to scream. The dark Mazoku's right arm suddenly felt like led at his side, stiff and bursting at the seams of his skin. The symbol in his hand was a raw pulse of parting flesh and contracting muscles.

* * *

Puu really didn't like this. The spirit beast remained in the courtyard outside of the main fortress. His bulk wouldn't allow him to pass the entrance, causing the blue bird to be left behind by the rest of the former Tantei. Unlike Kirara, Puu wasn't able to retake his more compact form, leaving him unable to accompany his humanoid reflection. Being left behind was nothing new, he mused with a rusty growl-like coo vibrating his gullet. First when he finally hatched, Yusuke left him with his female Keiko, and then when they came into their demon heritage, Puu remained in Genkai's temple.

Puu was too knowledgeable about his other self to be offended that Yusuke wouldn't care for him himself. The former spirit detective had only Genkai as an example of nurturing, and the old woman could only do so much in the face of an entire lifetime of essentially being spat upon by his fellow man. That didn't ease the feedback moods the spirit beast got every time his other self was in turmoil. He squawked; it suddenly felt as if he'd been shot in the foot. Puu awkwardly hopped on one foot while trying to take pressure off the other.

The guards watched him warily from their post, neither they nor the servants had been told what to do about the colossal creature in their midst. As a member of the party that came with Reizen the new heir apparent, Puu was entitled to a place in the household. But their new lord's mount was too big to fit in the small stables they had. And seeing as Susamajiigashu-sama did not want to be disturbed until he had properly addressed Reizen alone, they were left to watch the creature.

Now the thing seemed to be in some manner of pain and none whom watched knew what to do. The awkward hopping, and flapping the avian was doing made the guards nervous. A few edged around the great beast, their shields and spears trained up it. "Where are you going? Get back to your post!" one of the senior guards barked. The subordinates shot their superior a sickened look, fear stealing their normally well-trained features. The demon's answering growl was drowned out by the duel-let shriek of the now red eyed mount. And before anyone could do anything, the blue creature took to the air.

* * *

Genkai all but dragged the dimwit's offspring behind her. Really why the idiot believed that she was right to talk some sense into the girl was beyond the spirit wave master's understanding. 'Then again I was the only one there,' she thought wryly, actively searching for the fox's and sociopath's ki. Yusuke needed some semblance of stability in the anarchic sea that was his mood, and whatever attraction they had for the boy, Genkai knew that Hiei and Kurama would put Yusuke's wellbeing before them. The spirit wave master still cursed herself for letting the old bastard talk them into leaving.

So far the mission had been going south from the moment the former Reikai tantei had entered this time frame. They needed to keep a low profile if Yusuke and his merry band of misfits had any chance of preparing Kagome's group for what was coming. Right now her young protégée was more vulnerable than he had been in years. Recalling her own death, the pink haired woman winced. Death was reality that everyone had to face, but there were few who could actually shut out life as thoroughly as her successor. Yusuke was like a rebel Buddha in this way, embracing the impermanence of life, and extolling in the seemingly endless freedom of having nothing to hold onto.

But the fact remained no one could survive for long in such a transited state. Everyone has to live for, or hold onto something even if they had to come up with the purpose themselves. 'Live for nothing,' the once elderly woman remembered the almost confused hurt look Yusuke had sported with a grim smile, 'die for nothing.' And that day she had died for something truly great, she had died for him, her son if not in blood. She had died with the peace of not being alone, that at least one person in the whole world would remember her and care. Genkai would never admit to it, but the spirit wave master had come to adore that stubborn boy whom life had given a shittier hand than some.

Atsuko was a debased drunk with nary a thought of her son in her alcoholic head. Before he became spirit detective everyone, save Keiko seemed to believe the boy would end up in a gutter somewhere. And their' assumptions colored their behavior toward the young punk. Yusuke's commitment issues weren't at all surprising, not when failure was always the foregone conclusion. The spirit wave master wondered how many times the youngster had busted his ass, how many more times still, did he have to swallow the bitter tonic of disappointment before finally saying fuck it all. With Yusuke's resurrection, and later under Genkai's tutelage the former punk had found reason to care, and a series of emotional resiliency taxing events followed.

Now with the discovery of his daughter, and the all too imminent threat of King Enma Yusuke was being tested once again. Genkai had no way of helping, at least not directly, not with demonic instincts compacting upon her successor's fragile sanity. Plus she still needed to deal with Kagome; the pink haired woman glanced back at the mute woman child she was all but dragging behind her. The girl was white as a sheet. And she hadn't said a word since Genkai had dragged her toward where she sensed her other students. This was hardly the time or place for a confrontation, not with all the ears and eyes likely following them.

The diminutive martial artist sighed, "I could probably come up with something scathing about you childish stupidity, but we don't have the time, and I am not going to waste my breath if you can't figure it out on your own." It was Kagome's personal opinion that Genkai's tone could skin a cat. It certainly shred Kagome's terrified stupor to pieces, "well what the fuck do expect me to say? I'm sorry I got tired of people fucking with my life, deciding what the fuck I should do without so much as a by-your-fucking-leave. Well fuck you, FUCK YOU!" Kagome was too livid to care that she was sounding more like her dog eared companion with every breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You not my mother- "You're right I'm not your mother brat. She is dead, and you father is doing everything in his power to make sure that you aren't as well." The coffee eyed master didn't even break stride, her grip a band of steel even as Kagome attempted to rip her arm away. Subtle Genkai was not, but subtle just wouldn't cut it in their current predicament. Unlike Yusuke, Genkai had no hang ups on guilt nor did she fear Kagome would break. "INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS CAN HELP ME. DON'T NEED HIM OR YOU!" Still riding the high of fury the Shikon priestess was unaware of vivid blue markings flashing into existence on her face. Knowing better than to give the child a chance to truly get worked up, Genkai rounded on the girl.

Pulling hard, Kagome's momentum was propelled straight into the pink haired master's outstretched free hand. "CRACK!" The taller female's eyes involuntarily began to tear in pain. Kagome's free hand automatically shot up covering her abused cheek, disbelieving the woman she hardly knew would hit her. Indignant the teenager glared at the diminutive teacher. Genkai was far from impressed. "Get over yourself little girl; this isn't just some demon trying to get the Shikon jewel. If you're found out they will come with the sole purpose of killing you. And right now your little band of misfits doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

Shippou was fascinated. And by no means was holding a young kit's, let alone this kit's attention a small thing. But the red haired youkai was enchanted by the older fox of his 'mother's' story. Yoko was likewise interested in the diminutive creature. This worried Sango more than she wanted to think about. The demon exterminator kept a ready hand on the Hiraikotsu on her back. The dark eyed woman didn't particularly believe in the demon that claimed to be her friend's father. It didn't matter to Sango that they managed to convince even Inuyasha, it wouldn't be the first time that anyone of them been tricked.

The warrior woman shuddered as she thought of when Naraku disguised as Kagewaki using her brother as a puppet to kill the other demon slayers. She would watch their new 'allies' with a judicious eye, and her free hand subtlety on the throwing dagger hidden in her kimono sleeve. There still was a very good chance that this was a trick by the insidious hanyou. But as Sango watched Kurama, Hiei watched her, a not so subtle hand idling on the hilt of his sword.

The only thing prevent the forbidden child from attacking the stupid human was Kurama's eerie 'voice' reminding him that the foolish girl was now an alley. The three eyed demon forced his ruby orbs away from the uneasy exterminator to the room which he and his mate would be occupying for the time being. Like the room Kurama dumped the insolent pup in, this room had a sunken fire pit, surrounded by solid Japanese maple floors. The servants that led them there had already opened the shoji containing the 'linens' to adorn the four couches-shaped beds lining the northern wall. They also opened the shoji leading to a court yard which connected to Jin, Touya, Inuyasha, and Miroku's room.

Both the former shenobi had silently took it upon themselves to watch over the surely half-breed and lecherous monk. Hiei's scowl became even more severe. Touya might as well have been by himself for all the childish tendencies that Jin was prone to indulge. But he the black haired swordsman wasn't going to leave Kurama alone with the exterminator and her hellcat. The elder youkai sat on the settee closest to the inner courtyard, knowing that his diminutive lover would want the bed closest to the potential danger. Regardless of his own ability of defending himself, the fox felt no insult toward the half-koorime's defensive behavior.

The reincarnated thief half-listened to Shippou's ceaseless chatter with one velvety ear, and listened to the plant-life of his new surroundings with the other. The fauna in the garden whispered of well tending and predator free environment. The bamboo stalks rattled of kind winters and plentiful water. To them this was paradise. Flora didn't have eyes to see, and ears to hear, so Kurama had to use years of experience to interpret the impressions that his new 'allies'. The tiniest shift of chemistry in the plants he was communicating with could tell him the most vital information.

By no means did this come easily to Kurama; it had taken centuries of patience, observation, and more empathy than one would expect from a kitsune. But much like his mate's Jagan eye, the benefits of having such a versatile ability far out-weighted the inconvenience of specialization. In fact what made him such a good tactician was due in large part to his routine of communing with foliage. "Where is momma's momma?" The part-time red head mentally paused, looking down at the all too innocent eyes of his current charge. Kurama wasn't fooled.

The wide eyed curious fascination the kit exhibited couldn't quite cover the intent that shone through his innocent façade. It was nowhere near as effective as his own guileless "I'm just a mild-mannered human" act. Kurama was going to have to fix that. "I suppose she is still at her home." Placidly he watched Shippou's mask crack, revealing frustration by way of thinning lips and narrowing eyes. To anyone else it would be hardly notable, but Kurama was already of the mind of teaching Shippou, and he wanted the kit to harness all his weapons to their fullest potential.

"Kurama," the kitsune turned from his unknowing pupil, to his dark haired lover. The little dragon was removing the seal on his third eye. Ignoring the wary human who was watching his mate with a challenging glare, Kurama stood placing Shippou down on his own two feet as he did so. "Trouble?" The legendary thief reached out with his own senses again, seeking what caught Hiei's attention. And was almost slammed in the face with the cloying fear of fauna outside of Susamajiigashu's mountain retreat, still he had no way of telling exactly what was happening.

"Hiei," the ruby eyed demon didn't even pause at the demanding edge in the kitsune's tone. "Yusuke is losing it again," and set out at a blistering pace without another word. Had he been more prone cursing Kurama would have scorched the air with suitable vernacular. But as it stood he had better things to do. "Who's Yusuke?" Kurama ignored the question, heading to the room across from them through the small garden. Sango, Shippou, and Kirara followed, confused and suspicious. The older kitsune immediately began issuing orders, not pausing to even give his shadows breathe to question him again.

"Touya, find Genkai. Jin, Yukina-san if you could come with me?" The bland eyed demon breezed by the addressees and spirited into the hallway, gainfully ignoring the raging sputter of the inu-youkai half-breed. He had neither the time nor the inclination for bullshit. "Sango, what the hell?" "I don't know what he's on about, the other one, Hiei, said someone named Yusuke lost something." They all vacated the room, Touya doing as he was told without question, and the rest followed the determined kitsune.

* * *

Yusuke wanted to die. There was nothing particularly new about the sentiment but it made it no less true, painfully so. An ungodly measure of agony coursed through his right arm, his veins bulged under his skin, becoming visible under the now black marks of his tribal tattoos. It felt as if his arm would burst at seems that didn't exist, and the joints were locked as a result. Fruitlessly Yusuke tried to make a fist, attempted without success to stop the wild spasms of muscles in his palm, opening and leaking copious amounts of viscous fluid and blood.

He wasn't aware of Susamajiigashu calling for help, nor the suddenly full garden, nor was he aware of his own tormented howling. Instinctively Yusuke raised his throbbing hand, not realizing that though he was taking off a minute amount of pressure of it, he was unleashing something dangerous. Suddenly a silver and gold mass shot out of the open wound and toward the helpless lord of the south. The former detective could only vaguely hear the panic shouts before he knew no more.

* * *

Kanna waited in the shadows, unnoticed and unmoving. Her "father" had sent her here in order to commune with his eyes and ears of the south. They, what was left of Naraku's "children" that is still had yet to retrieve the jewels from the prince Koga, and the greedy bastard had a mind to acquire them as soon as possible. The white haired goddess of the void mused depressingly, that if she were here, Kagura would probably be sneering, while speaking what she herself had neither the ability nor inclination to say. If only for that reason alone, Naraku's eldest "child" missed her "younger sister".

Out of all of the former human's detachments the wind sorceress bucked hardest under the enslavement that had been foisted upon them since the moment they came into existence. Which was why most likely the eldest detachment was usually paired with the now deceased Kagura. Kanna had no delusions of what she was, 'her father's most obedient and successful pet.' And as a result she had Naraku's trust; her word was law to the delinquents under the usurper's tenure. _"Fools. Do they pity Kanna? But Kanna cannot feel a thing, be it pain, fear or sorrow. She cannot even understand the reason for your pity."_ A microscopic scowl thinned her childish lips; her creator was truly an ass.

Bakku approached the tiny being waiting patiently for him at the edge of the palace city of Kagoshima. And as distasteful as it was to do so, the bureaucrat had forgone his court attire for peasant wear. As there was always someone watching, the calico bear wanted as little connection to him and anyone who could be seen as a threat to southern interest as possible. At best anyone that might have been spying on his household within the city could say that a servant had left its walls, and was seen talking to a diminutive white haired creature.

If someone was able to connect the child-like being to Naraku, then at best there would be an inquiry after the servant that spoke to her. A servant that would never be found, the hanyou wasn't the only hostile Bakku gave his information to. Naraku was just another part of a grand few that paid Bakku too well to cut all ties with. He needed the funds, and allies to fuel his own agenda after all. "What news?" inwardly the Onikuma bristled at not being properly addressed. But as arrogant as he was Bakku was no fool. He had no illusions of who would win in a confrontation between himself and Naraku's slave.

He focused determinedly on the mirror in her grasp, both a deadly weapon and useful artifact. There the baboon pelt of his 'ally' was revealed in its reflective surface. The hanyou seemed to stare at him through wherever he was now, taking his measure without impediment of not being there himself. As if he were stupid enough to lie when his thrice damned puppet wouldn't hesitate to put him out of his misery, "Mizunonaka has left for mount Koya. He has implied that Susamajiigashu-sama would be establishing Kataiyouji's household."

Bakku couldn't see the former human's eyes through the baboon mask, but he was no less aware of the intent behind said gaze. "And do you know if you commander has been called to his lord's side?" The calico demon could see what his 'ally' was implying. Susamajiigashu, or rather, Kataiyouji himself wouldn't want anyone to interfere with the true establishment of his power base. "Perhaps the foolish one could be replaced?" Naraku's voice was inquisitive, yet unthreatening. The courtier wasn't fooled; the south was a rich land, turbulent because of constant war within. It wouldn't take much for a powerful enough outsider to gain foot-hold inside Susamajiigashu's court if it was done right.

Fortunately for Bakku, Naraku was a coward, and all he had to do was make it more appealing to have someone else on the thrown rather than risk himself. "One of my informants has reported him, returning from his boarder inspection, apparently with trespassers." Bakku rolled his eyes. Though patrolling was a way of life for most lord's, Kataiyouji just used it as a way to further cement himself in the minds of those at court as the rightful heir. Not exactly subtle but effective nonetheless, "the state of health of Susamajiigashu is still unknown."

Naraku fell silent, contemplating the pros and cons of going through with the plan he had in mind. Replacing Kataiyouji with a puppet or better yet himself would guarantee his place as lord of the south. Monetary and resource remuneration aside, the crafty demon was well aware that he was no match for any majorly powerful demons that might take offense in his quest for the Shikon no Tama. Plus the jewel shards that were in the possession of the wolf prince could be assured, with the added benefit of another highly trained battle ready military force.

But then the reality of effort it would take to bring all the factions that divided Susamajiigashu's territory came to mind. Besides the wolf tribes that trawled the mountains were the invasive Onikuma, the Ainu that still pervaded the southern water ways, Ameonna who were enemies of the wolves, and Bake-kujira, just to name a few. 'I would have to replace the stupid bear myself.' He mused, not trusting even Kanna in this matter. Naraku would not settle for ruling by proxy if there was even the slightest chance his puppet could cut her own strings.

And even if somehow the former human managed to figure out how to fool Susamajiigashu into marking him heir, and bringing the southern courtiers to heel, there was still the problem of exposure. A chance for his enemies to converge and kill him while his hold on power was tenuous at best, he needed to plan. _'Kanna, you are to go to Mt. Koya yourself. I want to know the goings on in Susamajiigashu's fortress.' _Undaunted by her 'father's' threat , and the fierce glower that Bakku shot her way, Kanna turned to begin her long trek to Mount Koya. Naraku had failed to specify 'when' he wanted his report.

* * *

Susamajiigashu watched in awed horror as a gold veined silver segmented staff shot out of his heir's hand and toward him. It was only by sheer desperate instinct that the ailing lord was able to call on his power over water, using the liquid of his sunken pool as a semi-solid barrier between himself, and the unexpected projectile. At the same time a small contingent of mountain retreat guard spilled into the grove. Immediately three of their number moved on the offensive as all they had seen was the attack on their lord by the demon kneeling on the floor.

Neither the Sansetsukon, nor the wolves of his guard made it very far. A flash and clang christened the entrance of Reizen's salvation. Followed with the beheading of one of the foolhardy guards, and the setting ablaze of another, the last along with his shocked cohorts moved to help their burning comrade as Hiei, one of his Toushin heir's closer companions suddenly appeared in front of him. Both the petite demon's arm and forehead were no longer warded, revealing why the Sansetsukon was frozen in mid-air. Hiei was holding onto it through sheer force of will.

"Do not move." Susamajiigashu's water defense dropped just as quickly as it was called up. His mind burned with rabid questions as the glowing third eye and equally luminescent black dragon tattoo was revealed to him. But the half Ainu held his tongue, seeing the telltale shaking of the weapon the diminutive half-breed seemingly held control over. By this time the guards were able to put out the unfortunate one, and were once again moving to attack the assumed threat to their lord. They were brought up short once more by the flash of Hiei's bloody and naked blade. "Make no mistake, I will kill you all." They froze, finally seeming to comprehend the severity of the situation.


End file.
